A Hand to Hold at Last
by SamanthaRyan101
Summary: It has been several months since Sam had met her Birth Mother remained with Brooke. Her true Mother. Focused the relationship between the Mother and Foster Daughter, Sam is eventually adopted into the Davis Family. New and Old Tree Hill characters introduced also. Join Brooke on her journey into Motherhood, and Sam on what it means to be a Daughter. Having a hand to hold. At last.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Road Travelled

**Hello Lovely Readers. After some inspiration of reading some truly amazing OTH fanfictions I have decided to try it out for myself. Therefore this will be my first fanfiction (please be gentle with feedback) though I always appreicate constructive criticism or suggestions. I will be writing about my absolute favourite character relationship on OTH- Brooke and Sam.**

**This story will revolve around the relationship of Brooke, and Sam as a Mother/Foster Daughter duo. However I will be adding many relating characters throughout the story such as Lucas, Peyton, Julian, Haley, Nathan, Jamie ect. Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy! I will try to update as much as possible!**

Chapter 1: A Long Road Travelled

"Name please?" The receptionist says from behind the desk

"Samantha Walker." A quiet and shy 7 year old girl replies while looking down to the floor.

"Workers Name?" The receptionist says in a quick and irritated tone seemly uncaring of the emotional girl stood before her.

"Charlotte Fields" Samantha replies still remaining to avoid eye contact. And slouching further into her seat under her tattered winter jacket.

"Ok. How did you get here? Where are your foster parents?" The receptionist asks slightly confused by the situation.

"I came alone. My foster parents don't want me. So I ran away. They're mean." Samantha's eyes slightly begin to fill up with tears but she gathers herself together.

"Ok. You cannot run away from your home. Alone. It's dangerous. Especially at this hour." The receptionist looks to the clock it reads 8:54pm.

"Well. I needed to leave. So I left." Sam says becoming slightly defensive.

"I see. Let me call your worker and she will come and collect you and take you to a safe place for the night. In the morning things will be sorted out." The receptionist says while looking through her directory for Charlotte Fields phone information.

"Yeah. I know the drill..." Sam says quietly looking down at the floor.

As the receptionist keys the phone number into her telephone, Samantha looks off into the distance, anticipating where they are going to take her for the evening. This is the fourth Foster Family that she has run away from, she knows that her options are running out. She takes a deep breath and tries to sooth herself. As she listens to the conversation between the receptionist and her social worker.

"Hello Mrs. Fields, I'm sorry to call so late in the evening. It's Sandra calling from the office. I have Samantha Walker here, she has brought herself to the office and has claimed to have run away from her current Foster Home, and will need collecting and a placement for the evening."

A long pause occurs as Mrs. Fields responds.

"Yes. Okay. I will get her ready for pick up. Thank you." Sandra hangs up the phone, takes a short breath and looks towards Samantha.

"Okay Samantha. Mrs. Fields is on her way. I will need you to take your things and go sit in our waiting area around the corner. She will be here shortly." Sandra says as she stands and assists Samantha with her bag.

Samantha is placed in a long hallway with many offices, there are paintings in frames along the walls painted by children. Sam chuckles to herself as she wonders why they try to make this seem like a happy place to be. With their cute little dog paintings or flowers. This is not a happy place. This place is the place where you go, when you have no one left. No one to take you or care for you. Or love you. No one there to tuck you in at night, or to hold your hand when you need comfort. This is the place where I have grown up. These offices. This building. No one wanted me. So here I am. Waiting again for another placement that I will just run away from. And be back here to be placed again. I wish things were different.

As Samantha sat and pondered her thoughts she hears the doors open.

"Samantha! What are you doing here. We talked about this. I need you to call me when things go wrong. You cannot always run away. It's dangerous." Mrs. Fields says as she gets down to Sam's level and provides comfort to her young client.

"I know. It's just. He hit me again. I didn't know what to do. They said they only wanted me for the money. So I packed my things and snuck through my bedroom window. And well. Here I am." Sam says while looking to the floor. Out of all the workers Sam has had to endure. Mrs. Fields actually cared for Sam, helped her. And made her feel safe.

"Okay Sam. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to figure this out. We will find you the best placement we can find. I promise. I will never stop looking. But in the mean time, I need you, in order to find a placement I need you to be here, and with you keeping running off like this at night I can't ensure that you will be safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sam says in a quiet and defeated tone.

"Okay. Let's go." Mrs. Fields says as she picks Sam's bag up from the floor and they walk into the parking lot and into the car.

During the ride the car remained quiet, Sam looked out of the car window at the passing tree's and houses. She felt nervous. The hardest part of Foster Care is not knowing where you are going to end up. At the end of the week you could be in a new home, a new school, or even a new city. It was scary. Especially at such a young age. Sam became lost in her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

A short while later Mrs. Fields voice slowly and softly awoke a drowsy Samantha.

"Samantha. We're here. Wake up. You can sleep as soon as you get inside."

"I'm up. Sam slowly opened her eyes looking at the house that stood before her. Seemed nice. But as Sam knew too well. Looks can be deceiving.

As they walked up the driveway Mrs. Fields looked down at Sam and say her clasping her hands together tightly above her chest.

"Samantha, are you okay?" Mrs. Fields asks as she stops and gets down to Sam's level.

"Um. Yes.. Well. I'm nervous. And so I'm holding my hand." Sam says innocently.

"Holding your hand?" Mrs. Fields says in a slightly confused tone.

"Yeah. You see. Whenever I get scared or nervous. I reach out, fold my hands together and hold them tightly. I don't usually have anyone to hold my hand, so I hold my own. And I know that I will be okay." Sam says again so innocently yet wisely.

"Oh Samantha, you are so wise beyond your years." Mrs. Fields says trying to hold back tears. Mrs. Fields has had many children she has worked with and placed into homes before, but none like Sam. She was different so wise and beyond her years. She was smart, and funny. And knew how to make the best out of every situation. Sam has had a hard life. Her parents left her when she was only 3 months old. She had no other family and was immediately placed into the system. And has been bouncing around Foster homes ever since. This affected Mrs. Fields. She cared very much for Sam, and truly wanted what was best for her.

"Well Sam. I believe in you. I know you are nervous. But you are going to be just fine. I promise. Let's go inside and see what you think?" Mrs. Fields says with confidence hoping to rub it off on Sam.

"Ok. I guess so. Or maybe we can go get some pizza instead?" Sam says with a sly smile.

Sam's sarcasm and whit was also one of the many reasons she has been able to be so resilient in the face of her troubles, however she sometimes used it as a shield against her real feelings to put on a brave face. Mrs. Fields could see right through it.

"Maybe next time Sam. Now get inside so we can get you to bed!" Mrs. Fields says as she ruffles Sam's long brown hair playfully.

"Ok. I'll race you!" Before Sam could finish her sentence Mrs. Fields has started running up the driveway and to the door with Sam chasing after her playfully.

Sam smiles as she makes in to the first step first.

"HA! I win!" Sam says and laughs.

"There's that smile my girl. Your smile can light up the world Sam. I would love to see it more often. Your going to be just fine." Mrs. Fields says as she rubs Sam's back in comfort and rings the door bell.

(DING, DONG)

"I'm scared!" Sam says quickly and quietly.

"Everything will be fine Sam. You are going to find a forever home one of these days Samantha Walker. I promise you that. I'm going to find you the best home that I can. You will have a family and someone to hold your hand always. I promise."

"I hope so..." Sam says quietly.

As the front door opens, Samantha takes a deep breath and holds her hand.

"Here goes nothing..."

"Sam! Breakfast! Let's go!"

Sam tosses and turns and slowly opens her eyes to find herself confessed in her own bed, in her own bedroom.

(Knock, Knock) "Sam hurry up!" A voice comes from behind the door as it slowly opens.

Sam looks up to see none other then her peppy, spunky, morning person, smiling Foster Mother. Brooke Davis.

A sigh of relief comes to Sam. "Woah! That was a weird dream!" Sam mumbles to herself.

"Oh! I love dreams. Where did you go last night?" Brooke asks excitedly

"Let's just say. There's no place like home" Sam says sarcastically.

Brooke looks to Sam giving her a slight smile. And waking towards her and giving her a hug.

"Very true Sam." Brooke takes Sam's hands in hers and provides comfort for Sam.

"Brooke. I just. Thank you. For everything. And just. For being there you know. To hold my hand." Sam says while looking away from Brooke realizing she sounds cheesy.

"Samantha. I will always be here to hold your hand." Brooke says while pushing Sam's hair out of her face and giving her a smile.

"I know." Sam says and smiles back.

**WOAH! Plot twist, were you expecting it to all be a dream? Please Review! I would love to hear your feedback. I have many plans for this story and can't wait to update! Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life Since the Question

**Hello Lovely Readers! **

**This is a bit of a short chapter but I wanted to get another chapter posted! As the story continues chapters will become longer and more detailed. I hope you enjoy, I really liked writing this chapter and letting you get more into the story in it's beginning stages. **

**Enjoy! Remember to review!**

Chapter 2: Life Since the Question.

It has been two months since Brooke had asked Samantha if she wanted to become a part of her family. Brooke had presented Sam with the papers after Sam had wanted to get to know her birth mother Rebecca. After some thought Sam realized that Brooke was the only mother Sam needed and decided to cut ties with Rebecca after a short time as she moved out of Tree Hill for a job opportunity. Brooke and Sam's relationship is flourishing. They lean on each other in the face of challenges. Sam now has the mother she always wanted. And Brooke Davis has found her family.

"Sam! Breakfast!" Brooke yells towards Sam's bedroom door. I swear this girl could sleep the whole day away if she had the opportunity. Brooke mumbles to herself as she puts away some things in the refrigerator from Breakfast.

"Brooke. It's 6:56am. If you've forgotten, breakfast is at 7:00am sharp!" Sam says sarcastically from her bedroom imitating her best Brooke Davis excitable yet raspy voice. "So technically I still have 4 precious minutes of sleep. Don't disturb them..." Sam says through her yawns and bedroom door.

"Technically you have 2 seconds to get your little smart sarcastic ass, out of that bed and over to this table before you feel the wrath of Brooke Davis!" Brooke yells into Sam's room with a slight smirk on her face.

After hearing no movement- "ONE! TW-" Brooke hadn't finished her sentence before a sleepy eyed, bed headed Sam appeared from her bedroom.

"Alright I'm awake. God. What does a kid have to do to get an extra 5 minutes over here." Sam mumbles as she plops herself into a barstool and begins to eat her breakfast.

Brooke smirks and shakes her head.

(Knock, Knock)

Both girls look towards the front door as it opens.

"Well hello handsome." Brooke says in a sweet tone as she walks towards Julian.

"Hello Beautiful. How are we this morning?" Julian asks as he hands her a coffee.

"Very well thank you, aren't you supposed to be headed to your meeting, it's at 8:00am right?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah well what can I say, I needed to see my favourite- well my two favourite girls in the world to wish me some luck" Julian says while looking towards Sam, and walks towards the kitchen.

"Here you go Sampson, coffee, black, with 10,000 grams of sugar." He says as he ruffles her hair.

"Ah! Just how I like it." Sam says with a smirk and takes the coffee from Julian.

Brooke walks behind Julian and rubs his shoulder. "Nervous Babe?" Brooke says in a comforting and soft tone.

"Well it's not every day that your father calls you for a breakfast meeting with a Hollywood producer for the re-instatement of the Ravens movie productions. So yes. Nervous would be an under statement." Julian says as he lets out a sigh.

"Hey. Your going to do great. And Lucas will be right there with you. If you get nervous just think about me, about this.." Brooke leans in towards Julian and slowly yet passionately kisses him.

"Oh. EW!" Sam says from across the room with a quick shake of her head. "Can you guys like get a room, I'm eating here!" Sam says while rolling her eyes in disgust of the romance she was witnessing in front of her.

Brooke looks to Julian and rolls her eyes with a smirk "Oh! Right. I'm sorry Sam. Julian let's continue this. In Sam's room?"

"Great idea!" Julian says while lifting Brooke off the floor and into his arms while scurrying off towards Sam's bedroom door, playing along. Brooke laughs hysterically watching Sam's reaction to the situation.

"You guys are so immature!" Sam says with her infamous eye roll.

"I should really get going now. I should. I'll be finished by 11. I can meet you at the store and we can go for lunch." Julian says as he gathers his things and makes his way for the door.

"Okay. Good luck. Bye Boyfriend."

Brooke says with a wink and smile.

"Bye girlfriend." Julian replies with a grin.

"Okay! I'm just going to excuse myself from this whole Brooke, Julian love fest. I need to get ready for school anyways!" Sam says as she scurries off into her bedroom

"Bye Sampson!" Julian yells as he goes for the door. And exists the home.

"Hmmm. I could get used to this." Brooke says with a smile feeling full. She has everything she has ever wanted. At last.

**There you have it readers! Another chapter completed, let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions please let me know! In the next few chapters I plan to introduce more characters and bring in the classic Tree Hill family more as well. **

**In store for next chapters: **

**Julian's Drama with his Father**

**Victoria Returns to Tree Hill, have things truly changed for Bitchtoria?**

**Jack comes for a visit to stay with Brooke and Sam for the Weekend. **

**Stay Tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Hello Lovely Readers**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas leave them in the review section! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

"Good morning! Clothes Over Bro's"

Brooke says enthusiastically as she answers the store phone.

Brooke answers some questions from the caller and writes some notes. Sam is plopped on the couch in the store listening to her IPod.

"Sam, I'm almost done here, then we can go grab some pizza, how does that sound?" Brooke says as she gathers some papers from the desk into a pile. But has no response from Sam.

"Sam? Earth to Sam?" Brooke says in a playful tone. Still reviving no response. Brooke walks towards Sam with her heals clicking on the hard wood floors.

Brooke leans towards sam and pulls her headphones out of her ears.

"HEY!" Sam says dramatically. "Do you mind? I was listening to that!"

"Well do you mind, I was trying to talk to you." Brooke says matter of factly. With a slight smirk.

"Oh. My bad. What's up?" Sam says shrugging her shoulder.

"Let's go for Pizza!" Brooke says excitedly.

"Pizza?" Sam says "Brooke Davis wants Pizza?" Sam says sarcastically. As Brooke always nags Sam about her "Teenage-Like" eating habits consisting of Pizza and sugar loaded coffee.

Brooke raises her eyebrow "Well I mean if you don't want to. We could always go home and I can make a nice salad and-" Brooke is cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"WOAH! I didn't say that. I'm cool lets go!" Sam says.

"Okay then." Brooke says with a smirk "plus were celebrating!" Brooke says excitedly.

"Celebrating?" Sam says in a confused tone, and raising her eyebrow. Which was definitely a trait that Sam had inherited from Brooke.

"Well you'll just have I wait and see! Hurry up, let's go!" Brooke says as she heads for the desk to grab her coat.

"Luke, come on. We need to make a decision!" Julian says in a frustrated tone.

"Julian this isn't just a movie. This is my life. My story. My home. It should be filmed here, not some Hollywood stage 100,000,000 re-enacted Tree Hill." Lucas yells as he paces the room.

As they continue to argue back and fourth, they begin to hear a faint babies cry over the monitor in the living room. Peyton walks into the room.

"Lucas Scott! If you wake Sawyer one more time I swear you'll be the one sleeping in the crib!" Peyton exhales in frustration of a colicky baby as it is, with no help from the constant back and fourth with Julian over the filming location deal for the Ravens production. Peyton walks towards Sawyers bedroom but Lucas reaches for her arm.

"Peyton let me get her. I'm sorry we'll continue this tomorrow." Lucas says apologetically.

"Fine." Peyton says in frustration and walking back to the bedroom.

"I love you Peyt." Lucas says with his charming smile attempting to receive forgiveness.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get your daughter Lucas." Peyton says continuing to walk into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Well have fun with that!" Julian says has he gathers his things.

"Um. Thanks. Alright so I'll see you tomorrow. Julian just do me a favour. Get them to hold off on location until we can figure this out."

"Yeah. I'll try my best. You know my Father. Always ready to compromise..." Julian says in a sarcastic tone.

As he leaves the house. Lucas enters Sawyers bedroom. And takes her out of her crib.

"Hey baby girl, Shhh. It's okay. Shhh. Go back to sleep..." As Lucas soothes Sawyer back to sleep Peyton walks into Sawyers room.

"Aww look at my Man rocking our baby girl." Peyton says through a smile. As she walks towards Lucas and rubs his shoulders.

"I love you Peyton." Lucas whispers in her ear while continuing to rock Sawyer.

"Love you too." Peyton whispers back.

"So what are we celebrating?" Sam asks as a pizza is brought to their table.

"Well, I was going to wait until we were home but since you asked." Brooke reaches for her purse, and pulls out an envelope. Then hands it to Sam. "Open it Sam." Brooke says in a comforting tone.

Sam opens the envelope and pulls out the papers. And begins to read.

"Ms. Davis, the following information is based on your official court date in regards to the adoption of Samantha Walker. The date has been set for Monday December 4th. Please bring all official paperwork with you and have a lawyer present for administrative purposes. Also fill the following surname change forum to be presented to the judge for official sign off." Sam ends reading the letter with a smile on her face.

Brooke watched as Sam as she seemed to light up when reading the words regarding her official adoption.

"So Sam. What do you think?" Brooke says in a hopeful tone. "Are you still wanting to go through with this-" Brooke is cut off by Sam's voice

"Of course I do. I'm happy Brooke. Really." Sam says as she looks to Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. Good. I'm really happy to Sam. I can't wait for you to be an official Davis. Not that you ever weren't, it's just now you will be legally my daughter." Brooke says to Sam with a loving and motherly tone.

"So next Monday?" Sam says

"Yep. Next Monday!" Brooke says excitably. Before she takes a bite of her Pizza.

As the two ladies enjoy their pizza and chat Julian walks into the pizza parlour.

"Hey!" Julian says and grabs a seat next to Brooke.

"Hello, how did the meeting with Lucas go? Brooke asks well knowingly not very well.

"Well he's not budging, he won't film anywhere other then Tree Hill." Julian says in frustration.

"Well honey I can't say I blame him. I mean this is the place that inspired the book, and there's so much history here that you can't re-create." Brooke says honestly.

"Yeah well try tell that to my Father..." Julian says in defeat.

"I know Babe. Trust me." Brooke says as she reaches and rubs Julian's back.

"Anyways, so Sam are you excited for Jack to come stay the weekend?" Julian asks well knowing Sam has been really missing Jack since the move.

"Yeah!" It'll be good to see him. It sucks that he will have to go back to Charlotte after though. I just have to miss him all over again." Sam says in a defeated tone.

"I know you really miss him Sam. But just think you guys get to spend the whole weekend together! What are your big plans!" Brooke says excitedly.

"Nothing." Sam says with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Nothing?" Brooke says confused.

"Yeah those are the best kind of plans. Where you do nothing all day in your pyjamas watching movies." Sam says honestly

Brooke rolls her eyes. Teenagers.

"Hey it's getting late, we should get home." Brooke says as she collects her purse and stands up from the Booth with Sam and Julian following closely behind.

The three return back to Brooke's home and Sam heads to bed, or more likely to text jack all night in anticipation for his arrival tomorrow afternoon, and closes her door after saying goodnight to both Brooke and Julian.

Brooke and Julian do the same. It had been a long day for the both of them. As they lay in bed they begin to discuss the adoption together.

"So what did she say? How did she take it?" Julian says in a hopeful tone.

"She was happy!" Brooke says honestly.

"Was the adoption date, the only thing you guys talked about?" Julian asks in a concerned tone.

"Julian. I can't tell her yet. I don't want her to get freaked out. Getting officially adopted is a huge deal. Sam is fragile. I will tell her. I just want to wait until the time is right. I know she will be happy. It's just a lot to take in all at once, you know?"

Julian sighs. "I know Brooke." Julian says honestly.

"Okay." Brooke says as she looks into Julian's eyes.

"The only reason I think we should be telling her now is, the name change forums they sent. Will she be taking Davis? Or Baker?" Julian says questioning the situation.

"Well. I thought about that too. But the wedding won't be for several months, and plus we need to get the paperwork for you to officially adopt Sam before we can change her name to Baker. So for now we can change it to Davis. Then when the time comes we can all sit down and talk about it." Brooke says

"Yeah. I guess your right. No need to rush into anything right?" Quoting himself. With his sly grin.

Brooke grabs Julian's chin and looks into his eyes. "Exactly. That grin should be illegal." Brooke says as she leans in for a kiss.

**-FLASHBACK- **

"Brooke." Julian says as he looks into her eyes.

"Yes?" Brooke says in confusion.

"I want you to know how much I love you. And how much I love Sam. And how much I regret leaving for those few months to go to L.A. I don't know how I managed to spend that much time away from the women I love." Julian says as he reaches for her hand.

Brooke's eyes begin to well up with tears of happiness to hear Julian's words.

"And well I've been thinking. I can't bare to spend another moment away from this smart, talented, caring, and amazingly beautiful women who stands before me at this very moment ever again. When I came to Tree Hill, at first it was for the girl in the Book, until I got to know you Brooke Davis. You are the girl I came here for and I didn't even know it." Julian says as he gets down on one knee.

Brooke covers her mouth with her hand and begins to cry.

"Brooke Davis. Will you do me the honour in becoming Mrs. Baker?" Julian asks as he shoots her his charming grin. "I want us to be a family."

Brooke's eyes continue to water and she shakes her head rapidly, and lifts Julian after he places the ring on her finger.

Brooke jumps into Julian's arms and the two share a passionate kiss.

"Well Brooke Davis soon to be Baker, what do you think?"

"I've never been happier." Brooke says as she looks to Julian feeling whole for the first time in a long time. She has everything she could ever want.

**-End Of Flashback- **

**Please review, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

**Chapter 4: The Talk **

**Hello Lovely Readers, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your lovely reviews and messages regarding the story! I would love to hear your ideas and more feedback as the story continues. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I really enjoyed** writing** it. Please review. Enjoy!**

Jack Daniels looks out of his passenger side window as he reads the sign 'Welcome to Tree Hill' he feels a sense of warmth come over him as he feels home. Though Tree Hill holds many painful memories of this past, his parents, his psycho brother, and the day he had to say goodbye and move away with his new Foster Parents. It had been over 3 months since Sam and Jack parted ways though it didn't always feel that way. They kept in constant communication through texting and FaceTime. But Jack couldn't wait to see Sam in person. Nor could Sam wait to see Jack.

"Alright Sam. I know Jack is going to be here soon and I wanted to talk about a few things before he gets here." Brooke says to Sam as she is eating her breakfast.

"No boys in my bedroom, yeah, yeah. I got it Brooke." Sam says as she rolls her eyes.

"Sam." Brooke says with her eyebrow raised. "Please be serious" she sighs.

"Okay shoot." Sam says agreeably.

"Okay so. Well. I know you and Jack have your. Well. Romantic History, so to speak." Brooke says slightly sarcastically.

Sam raises her eyebrow and tilts her head. "You have got to be joking if you think that you are about to give me the 'talk' Brooke!" Sam says dramatically.

"Sam! What do you expect me to do! I am your Foster Mother...- Guardian Person-.." Brooke says while stumbling for her words. "And your 'boyfriend' is coming to stay with us for the weekend! What did you think I was going to do!" Brooke says equally dramatically.

"Brooooooooke! Please God. No. Seriously it's so awkward. I get it, it's fine." Sam says as she attempts to get up and walk away from the table.

But Brooke reaches for her arm. "I don't think so. Sit! Now!" Brooke says with a raise of the eyebrow. "If I have to ensure this. Then so do you my dear."

Sam rolls her eyes, and plops back down into her chair.

"Thank you." Brooke says in a motherly tone.

"Okay. So. Sam. I know that you and Jack are well. Romantically involved. And well. I just wanted to make sure that you know what your getting into, that's all.." Brooke says feeling herself begin to turn red. Is Brooke Davis really giving a sex talk. She thought to herself.

"Yes Brooke. I know." Sam says in a sigh.

"Well are you. Well. Prepared..." Brooke says in an awkward tone.

"Prepared for what?" Sam asks making this even more difficult for Brooke. Of course anything she could do to wind her up. She took full advantage of.

"Prepared. For. Well. Um. If you and Jack have sex... Are you on the pill, do you have condoms" Brooke says feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Sex. With Jack. EW! I'm 15!" Sam says dramatically.

"Like that matters. When I was 15-" Brooke stops herself immediately. Sam looks to her with a raised eyebrow and tilted head with a smirk on her face.

"Never mind!" Brooke says with a shake of her head.

"Sam. I just want you to be careful. And I'm serious. You are too young and one day you will look back and realize that you have your whole life ahead of you for relationships and sex. I just want you to be careful with your heart. Because once it's broken it's hard to put back together. Just trust me. Okay?" Brooke says with sincerity.

"I know Brooke. Really. But Jack is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt me." Sam says honestly. "And we are NOT having sex." Sam says dramatically.

"Okay then. Sam I'm always here if you need anything. You know that right. I want you to talk to me. And if you ever need anything 'protection wise' I want you to come to me. Please do NOT have unprotected sex. I'm serious." Brooke says honestly.

"I know Brooke." Sam says sincerely.

"Okay then." Brooke says with a smile. "Well that wasn't so bad?" Brooke says happily.

"Yeah... Sure. Maybe for you." Sam laughs.

"Well get used to it. Because pretty soon. Your going to officially be mine so you can expect all the mushy conversations just like this one a lot more often!" Brooke squeals jokingly.

"I know." Sam smiles. "I'm okay with it." Sam says honestly. "Plus it's so hilarious seeing you get so awkward, so I'll play along." Sam says sarcastically.

"Hey! You wanna see awkward? There's Jack pulling into the driveway, maybe I'll go give him the talk to, we can all sit together. I have diagrams!" Brooke says jokingly as she runs for the door.

"BROOKE! Don't you dare!" Sam says running after her, and the two race towards the door. Playfully.

They are greeted by Jack and his new Foster Parents. Jack and Sam quickly collect Jacks bags and bring the into the house and head out to the local diner their usual meet up spot. Brooke heads out as well as she is meeting Julian for lunch.

"Hello Beautiful!" Julian says lovingly as he leans in for a kiss.

"Hey Handsome!" Brooke says as she takes her seat at the restaurant.

"So how did it go with Sam?" Julian says with a smirk.

"Well, about as well as if my Mother would have sat me down and talked to me about sex." Brooke says as she cups her hands over her face and shakes her head.

Julian laughs at Brooke's reaction to her question.

"Julian! Shut it! It's so not funny!" Brooke says dramatically while hitting him in the arm.

"I'm now the Mother of a teenager. It's stressful! I don't want to make the same mistakes my mother did, and have Sam turn into High School Brooke 2.0 and go all nymphomaniac

on us!" Brooke says dramatically.

"Brooke. That won't happen. Sam is a good kid. And you my love, are a wonderful mother. I mean it. Your so good with Sam." Julian says with his classic charm. Always knowing what to say.

Brooke smiles. "Thank you." She says in a quiet and raspy tone.

"So how did the meetings go?" Brooke asks concerned.

"Well. My Father informed me that I should put on my 'big boy' pants and make the final decisions about filming location without worrying about Lucas." Julian says in an exhausted tone.

"Julian..." Brooke says in a concerned and comforting tone.

"I don't know Brooke. We are going to loose this deal. And I mean we've already lost it once. We need to make a decision like now, and Lucas won't even consider it." Julian says frustratedly.

"Let me talk to him." Brooke says honestly.

"Really. I don't know Brooke" Julian says.

"Trust me. I have my ways with Lucas Scott. I will talk to him." Brooke says in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright then." Julian says

The two continue to chat and finish their meal, meanwhile at the diner.

"So how are the new parents?" Sam asks Jack as he stacks a pyramid of sugar cubes on the diner table.

"Meh. Yeah they're actually alright. They're pretty chill. I mean they drove me all the way here to see you. So they are pretty cool." Jack says honestly.

"That's good." Sam says as she knocks down the pyramid with her hand.

"Hey!" Jack says

"HA! Just like old times." Sam laughs. "I miss this Jack. I miss us." Sam says honestly

"I know. Diddo." Jack says while looking towards the floor.

"So Monday's the big day?" Jack asks changing the topic

"Yep.." Sam says

"Are you excited?" Jack asks.

"Yeah I mean. It's great. I finally am getting a family. That's actually mine. It's a little weird." Sam says honestly

"Weird?" Jack questions

"Yeah well. If you think about it I'm going to sit in a court room tomorrow. And a judge is going go hit his mallet thing and then boom I have a Mom. It's just strange that's all. Like do I start calling Brooke 'Mom' now? It's just weird." Sam explains.

"Yeah. Have you talked to her about it?" Jack asks Sam.

"Well. No. Not really. I don't know. I know she wouldn't mind ether way, it's just a little awkward." Sam says

"Yeah I hear ya." Jack says being supportive.

"Anyways. Let's head home, we have a ton of TV to watch." Sam says as she grabs her coat and heads for the door, Jack follows.

**Hey guys! What did you think? I know the chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped, however I am in finals week so life is crazy! I will try to get a long chapter up by the end of the week. Does anyone have any ideas or suggestions, I'm open to them! Thanks for all your great and encouraging reviews I really appreciate it**!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Comfort

**Hello Lovely Readers! I apologize for the delay in the chapter update, I just got through Finals Week and I am finally able to have some time to write again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I really do! It focuses more on Sam and Jack, but has a heartwarming conversation between Sam and Brooke regarding the adoption. Please let me know what you think! As always enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions **

I'm "Jack!" Sam yells as he pulls the blankets from her lap.

"What! I'm cold. Sorry." Jack says sarcastically.

"Your such a blanket hog." Sam says though a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah well _you're_ a TV HOG!" Jack says annoyed at the fact that for the past 3 hours they had been watching re-runs of Gossip Girl on the couch.

"Yeah well. My house. My rules." Sam says with a sly smile and sarcastic laugh.

As Brooke and Julian enter the home Brooke clears her throat loud enough to acknowledge her comment towards Jack.

"Correction. **My** house. **My** rules." Brooke says sarcastically while snatching the TV remote from Sam's hands and into Jacks.

"_Sam_. Jack is your guest. You could at least let him choose the show for once." Brooke says with a slight smile.

"Yeah I would. If he didn't have such bad taste. All he wants to watch is The Walking Dead. Hello. Zombie's are so yesterday." Sam says honestly.

Jack slouches into the couch and crosses his arms.

"Yeah well it's better then Gossip Girl. Gross." Jack says arguing his point.

Brooke rolls her eyes and laughs as she walks over towards the kitchen to put her bags down on the counter.

"Whatever Dude..." Sam says sarcastically and taps jacks knee and gets off the couch. "XOXO Gossip Guy" Sam says with sarcasm and humour.

"Oh. Your sooo hilarious Sam." Jack says as he gets off the couch as well following Sam into the kitchen.

"I know." Sam says with a slight grin looking towards Brooke.

Brooke smiles and roles her eyes.

"So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" Julian asks in curiosity.

"Well. There's a get together at Taylor's house, kinda like a welcome home Jack thing. Just a few cool people." Sam says looking towards Brooke.

"Oh really." Brooke says humouring the idea. "How many people at this 'get together'" Brooke asks.

"I don't know. Like 5ish. All our friends. It's not a party Brooke." Sam says in annoyance.

"Oh really. So not like the underage kegger you trashed my store with?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow and a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh my god Brooke. Really? How much longer do we have to bring that up." Sam says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"For the rest of your life my dear." Brooke says with a quick jerk of her head and a fake smile.

Brooke laughs as Sam rolls her eyes and turns to Jack.

"Sam I'm just joking. You can go. Do you need a ride?" Brooke asks.

"Umm. No. We'll skate." Sam says in an obvious tone.

"Oh right. I forgot skater girl and skater boy reunited!" Brooke says while rolling her eyes and looking towards the two goth looking skateboards in the corner of the room.

Brooke could never understand Sam's desire to skate rather then get a ride. Although Sam had the typical teenage skater girl style down pat. Completely different from Brooke. However Brooke always admired Sam's originality and her unique style and attitude. She has inspired Brooke's new line. 'Skater Girl'.

"Cool beans." Sam responds as she heads for the door with Jack.

"Sam. Wait up. You know I have to do the whole 'Mom' thing right?" Brooke says with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Yeah. No boys in the bedroom, No drinking, be home by 11:00, call if you need anything. Blah Blah. I know Brooke." Sam says in annoyance.

Brooke smiles and shakes her head at Sam. "You forgot something." Brooke says while tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

Sam looks at Brooke with a confused face.

"I love you." Brooke says with a smile walking towards her Foster Daughter and giving her a hug. "At least I know all my rule nagging is finally rubbing off on you." Brooke says as she pulls away from Sam.

"Have a good time! Seriously Sam, not too late, we have a big day tomorrow." Referring to adoption day. Brooke says as she walks back into the kitchen with Julian.

Sam turns back towards Brooke. "I know." Sam says with a smile and leaves with Jack through the front door with their boards.

"_Man. I love that girl_." Brooke says as she looks to Julian.

"I know you do Brooke. She loves you too" Julian says as he leans in for a kiss. "Do you know who I love?" Julian asks while looking into Brooke's eyes.

"Hmm. I could think of someone." Brooke responds in a low raspy tone

"You Brooke Davis. You are the women I love." Julian says passionately.

"Well. You know. Now that Sam, and Jack are out. We have this whole house to ourselves." Brooke says while looking into Julian's eyes.

"You know what that means?" Julian asks.

"I've got a few ideas-" Brooke is cut off by Julian's voice.

"**GREASE 2**!" Julian shrieks and runs towards the DVD player while leaving Brooke's arms.

Brooke rolls her eyes and walks slowly over to the couch in an unimpressed manner.

"Great. Just what I had in mind as well. For the 800th time." Brooke says in annoyance but slightly smirks at Julian's nerd like qualities.

"SUPER!" Julian says dramatically and plops himself down, next to Brooke.

Brooke just laughs and the two watch the movie, wrapped up together on the couch.

Meanwhile at Taylor's house in her Basement, the group of friends are playing the wii and catching up.

"Dude! Slow down. You're gonna get a brai-" Sam's voice is cut off by Jack's low toned groans as he rubbed his temples with a Brain Freeze after slurping his Froster too fast.

"HA! Told you, you twerp." Sam says as she punches Jack in the arm.

The group of friends laugh at Jacks reaction.

"So Jack. How is Charlotte?" Taylor asks.

"Meh. Well. It's no Tree Hill. But it's alright. I mean my Foster Parents are pretty sweet. So it's cool!" Jack says honestly.

"Well I'm glad your back. Even if it is only for a few days." Taylor says happily. "I mean at least I don't have to hear Sam's constant complaining and moaning about how much she misses you-" Taylor is cut off by a punch to the arm thrown by Sam.

"HEY! Shut up." Sam says playfully.

Since Jack moved away Taylor and Sam have become quite close and are good friends. They are usually always together at Brooke's house or Taylor's parents house. Brooke constantly jokes with Sam in the resemblance on their friendship of that of Brooke and Peyton. Sam was more Peyton due to her emo-like tendencies, and original style and 'everyone always leaves' attitude. and Taylor was more "Brooke-ish" with her sense of style and popularity as she put it. They were a good pair.

"Guys! Seriously. Let's play Mario Kart!" Nick says from the other side of the couch.

"You always want to play Mario Kart Nick..." Sarah says with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's because that's the only game he actually knows how to play" Sam says sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Nick says as the 5 of them grab a wii remote off of the table. Laughing.

As the group played the game, and continued to catch up, time went on and it was getting late.

"Alright well we're gonna peace." Sam says getting up and walking towards her bag.

"Okay! Good luck tomorrow Sam!" Taylor says referring to her official adoption. "Everything is going to go great! I know it!" Taylor says with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Well. Let's hope." Sam says with a slight smile.

"What's tomorrow?" Sarah and Nick asks.

"Her adoption day! God. I swear you guys don't listen to anything." Taylor says in annoyance.

"Oh right!" Sarah Says. "Good luck Sam!"

"Diddo" Nick says with a nod of the head.

"Thanks guys." Sam says awkwardly making her way out of the room avoiding the attention.

"Bye Jack!" The trio yells.

"See ya." Jack says as he grabs his board and makes his way out with Sam.

The two teens skate through the roads of Tree Hill and back to Brooke's house which was only about 15 minutes from Taylor's house. As they skated through the streets racing, fooling around and bumping into each other. They stop at a park bench and grab a seat.

"Tonight is my last night as a Free Women." Sam says honestly to Jack knowing he can relate to her perspectives.

"Yeah. I know." Jack says. "How are you feeling about it?" He asks honestly.

"Well. I'm happy. Really happy. It's just weird. I'm finally going to have a Family. Not a Foster Family, but a real Family." Sam says with slight emotion not too much of course, she was sarcastic Sam. Which she often used to hide her insecurities. She was working on breaking down that wall piece by piece, which Brooke was helping her with and she didn't even know it.

"Sam. You know that Brooke loves you right. She wants this. Even more then you do." Jack says hoping to ease the fear he sensed in Sam's voice.

"I know. It's just. What if-" Sam says but is cut off by Jack sensing exactly where this was going.

"What if Fruit Loops never existed? What if SpongeBob never met Patrick? What if the world ends tomorrow?"

Sam looks at Jack with a puzzled face.

"Sam you can't keep living your life on the 'what if's' live on what's now. Brooke isn't going anywhere, and she loves you. Everything is going to work out." Jack says honestly while reaching over to Sam for a hug.

"You always know what to say." Sam says to Jack. With small tears in her eyes attempting to suck them back.

"Is that a tear I see?" Jack asks sarcastically.

Sam pushes Jack and stands up from the bench. "Shut it! Hurry up slow poke!" Sam says as she reached for her board and skates down the path. And to Brooke's house.

Jack and Sam arrive at the house and open the front door to see Brooke and Julian asleep on the couch.

"Aww isn't that just adorable! The kids put themselves to bed!" Sam whispers to Jack sarcastically. As the two walk into the house together and head for Sam's bedroom. But are quickly stopped by a familiar voice.

"**HOLD IT**! _No boys_ in your bedroom." Brooke says sternly but sleepily, waking Julian.

"Oh! Darn! Just when I thought we could get away with it. Sam says sarcastically laughing at Brooke's reaction.

"Shut it Twerp." Brooke says walking towards Sam. "Did you have fun?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah it was cool." Sam says in response.

"Okay Jack, you can take the couch." As she narrows her eyes on Jack. To reinstate her point of no boys in Sam's bedroom. "Julian and I are going to bed." Brooke says as she gives Sam a hug and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight!" Sam says as she heads into her bedroom and Jack heads for the couch.

It didn't take long before Julian and Brooke were sound asleep, as well as Jack but Sam remained awake, tossing and turning in her bedroom thinking about tomorrow's events.

She gets out of bed after attempting to fall asleep for over an hour to get a glass of water from the fridge.

As she gets the glass of water and sits at the island counter drinking the water and looking around the house with dimmed lighting not to wake Jack.

She glances over at the Fireplace Mantel and sees a picture Frame with a photo of Brooke and Sam standing together at a Clothes Over Bro's event in custom made Brooke Davis Dresses. Sam chuckles to herself as she walks toward the mantel and grabs the frame and brings it back to where she was sitting.

She looks at the photo and remembers all of the events of that day. Brooke had just released her new line 'Skater Girl' and threw a new line opening gala with Sam as the homered guest to inspire the line.

Brooke designed Sam's dress with her 'Skater Style' with dark purple silk fabric, and a black belt with back netted nylons and of course black converse to match despite Brooke's desperate plea for her to at least wear flats, unfortunately she didn't win that argument. While Brooke was standing next to her in an elegant dark green dress with her hair and makeup done 'to the 9's' It amazed Sam how different Brooke was to Sam, but still managed to understand her and connect with her.

As Sam looked at the photo she began to let out subtle quiet tears.

"_That was a great day._" Brooke said while leaning on the wall outside of her bedroom door, startling Sam causing her to jump.

"**Jeez** Brooke! You scared me!" Sam says dramatically."I thought you were sleeping?" Sam says in a questioning tone.

"Sorry! But I needed a drink of water, to be fair, I though you were sleeping as well." Brooke says matter if factly. "What are you doing up so late?" Brooke asks in a concerned tone.

"Well. I was just getting some water, I can't sleep. Then I saw this photo on the mantel and just started thinking-" Sam hesitates.

"Thinking about?" Brooke asks Sam in a loving tone looking into her eyes from the other side of the room.

Sam looks to Brooke, and let's out a deep breath. 'Come on Sam. If she's going to be your mom, you have to let her in' Sam thinks to herself.

"It's okay Sam. You can always talk to me, you know that." Brooke says reassuring her clearly fragile Foster Daughter as she walks towards Sam and takes a seat next to her.

"I know. It's just...Well. I was thinking. Um. Do you really...want me?" Sam asks honestly with a hint of emotion.

"_Do I really want you_?" Brooke repeats in a low raspy tone with confusion and a hint of pain in her heart that Sam still feels insecure after all this time.

"Yeah... I mean. I know you have Fostered me now for a while, and it's been great, but are you sure you want me. Like forever. It's a big commitment, and I just feel. Well. I just don't want you to feel like you have to. If you don't want to. You know?" Sam says showing her emotions and begins to have her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Sweetheart!" Brooke says as she leans towards Sam and hold her tightly into her chest and rubs her hands through her hair. And leans back letting go of Sam.

"_Samantha look at me_." Brooke says in a loving and motherly tone as she turns Sam's chin gently towards her.

Sam turns to Brooke and looks into her eyes. They both had tears flowing down their cheeks.

"I want you to hear me. Okay?" Brooke says.

"Mhmm." Sam mumbles through her tears.

"_There is nothing._ I repeat _nothing_ more I want in this world then to have you as my Daughter. I love you so much Samantha. And I always will. I fell involve with you the first night you were with me, and my love has only grown for you each day since and will continue to grow. I don't want to adopt you because I feel like I 'have to' I want to adopt you because I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are, and have always been my daughter, I just want to make it official. I am not going anywhere Sam and nether are you. Okay? I promise. Brooke says honestly and with warmth.

Sam tears are now flowing from her eyes.

"Okay. And I know. I love you too Brooke. I just feel like I'm such a hand full for you sometimes, and your so good to me. I mess up and your always still there. I give you attitude and your always still there, I push you away and you always keep pushing towards me, and I don't want you to feel like I don't love you. Because I do. And I'm sorry for being so hard on you. Like all the time. But I really appreciate it. I've just never had someone care so much about me. Sam says honestly.

"Oh honey, you are not a handful. Your a teenager. And that's all normal, and part of growing up. That doesn't make me love you any less, even if you make my hair turn grey. Brooke jokes to lighten the mood. "Sam, you could never do or say anything that would make me love you less. I promise." Brooke adds to reassure Sam.

"Okay." Sam says quietly.

Brooke leans in and holds Sam in her arms once again stroking her hair. And comforting her.

"Sweetheart, I love you so much, and I am so excited for you to officially become a Davis tomorrow morning. Nothing could make me more happy. We're in this together, forever. You were given hard life Samantha Walker, and it kills me that you have had to go through it alone all this time. I only wish I could have gotten to you sooner Sam. You are my life, and my world now. I want to make sure you never have to be alone again. _Ever_." Brooke says in a loving tone.

Brooke didn't often get to see this side of Sam. Sometimes Brooke forgets that she is only 15 years old. This little girl has gone through hell and back and she hides her pain so well with her sarcasm and her walls that she has built around her heart, but seeing this fragile, sensitive side of Sam was always very meaningful for Brooke. Sam resembled Brooke in this way. Hiding her pain, not to burden others. Brooke thought to herself as she continued to comfort Sam.

"Besides I have got a lot more underage kegger parties to bust you for!" Brooke says in a sarcastic tone attempting to get a smile out of the fragile Sam that sat before her.

"Ugh. Really Brooke. Again with the party jokes." Sam says in a joking tone. Leaning away from Brooke's embrace.

"Well you're the one who threw the party. I'm the one who gets to laugh about busting you for it, for the rest of your life and tell the story at your wedding!" Brooke says half-jokingly.

"Yeah well. It was a great party. And like you said yourself, there's plenty more where that came from, so stay tuned." Sam jokes

Brooke raises her eyebrow and smacks Sam on the back of her head.

"OW!" Sam squeals

"Don't even think about it!" Brooke says in a motherly tone. And Sam laughs.

"Well I'm sure the judge would love to hear about this. Child Abuse. Great job Brooke." Sam laughs

Brooke gets up from her chair and turns back to Sam smacking her again in the same place.

"OW! Brooke!"

"Second times a charm!" Brooke laughs and heads back to her bedroom.

Sam rolls her eyes but quickly stops Brooke from walking into her bedroom.

"Brooke.." Sam says in a quite voice.

"Yes Sam?" Brooke asks in a comforting tone.

"Do you. Well. Do you want to sleep in my bedroom tonight. I can't sleep. And well-" Sam is cut off by Brooke as she sees Sam searching for reasons.

"Yes, Sam, I would love to honey." Brooke says as Sam walks towards her and into her bedroom followed by Brooke.

The two get into Sam's bed and under the covers. Brooke opens her arms and Sam leans in towards her allowing Brooke to have her arms around Sam.

"I love you Sweetheart." Brooke says as she kisses Sam's forehead. "Goodnight" Brooke says in a low raspy tone.

"I love you to Brooke." Sam says honestly.

As the two fall asleep into their dreams Sam feels the security in Brooke's arms and takes a deep breath finally feeling safe and at home.

As Sam drifts off to sleep, she reflects on her life, and how she could have possibly deserved such an amazing mother as Brooke Davis was. She finally felt at home. And couldn't wait until the morning to make it official.

"Goodnight Mom..." Sam whispers in a low tone too quite for Brooke to hear and drifts off to sleep.

**There you have it. What did you think of the chapter? Is there anything you would like to see more/less of? I really appreciate your reviews and ideas. I will update soon. **

**Upcoming Storylines:**

Sam's Adoption Day

Jack Returns tro Charlotte

Julian and Brooke tell Sam about the engagement

Victoria Returns to Tree Hill with some news

**Thank you again for your support, remember to review! Have a great week! **

**-Sam**


	6. Chapter 6: Adoption Day

**Hello Lovely Readers, here is the next Chapter. This chapter focuses around Sam's Offical Adoption Day. I hope you enjoy as I really enjoyed writing it. I wanted to get her adoption completed so I can move on with some other story line ideas. I have many ideas so stay tuned as I will update as much as possible! As always please review and let me know what you think, as well if you have any ideas on where you would like the story to go I would love to hear them. **

**I just wanted to also thank everyone for their support. This was my first Fanfic and I have really enjoyed writing it and hearing all of your lovely reviews. It feels great to know you all are really enjoying the story and I will continue with it as long as you guys are still into it! **

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 6: Adoption Day **

"All rise" Judge Franklin says as she addresses her courtroom. And takes to her chair.

"Wow. You have quite the crowd here today folks." Judge Franklin says with a smile as she looks into the group of supporters in the seats of her courtroom.

Brooke smiled as she looks behind her to see her 'Tree Hill Family' Julian, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, Lucas, Baby Sawyer, Millie and Mouth. The whole gang. Brooke's heart filled with happiness. Despite the fact that Sam was trying to deflect all the attention. She knew deep down she loved it.

"Okay so. Let's begin." Judge Franklin states as she places her glasses on.

"Ms. Davis, may I have you now submit all of the signed paperwork and documentation please?" The judge asks.

"Of course!" Brooke says as she stands from her seat smoothing her dress with her palms and picking up her the organized folders in front of her, approaching the bench and handing the paperwork to the Judge.

"Great." Judge Franklin says as she opens the folders and scans over the paperwork.

"Ms. Davis, it appears that everything is in order and signed correctly. That is wonderful." The judge says with a smile. As Brooke looks to her with a full smile.

"I have a couple of questions for you prior to making my final decision that I would like to ask the both of you. Just general questions and general procedure" the judge states in a hopeful tone.

Brooke takes a deep breath. _'Okay Brooke Davis. You can do this. Just breath' Brooke thinks to herself attempting to calm her nerves. I mean it's not everyday that a judge grants full custody of a 15 year old to a first time 25 year old previous out of control teenager, Foster Parent who's Mother told the agency as Brooke originally applied that she would be a 'Terrible Mother' clearly whilst looking into a mirror._ Brooke again thinks to herself._ 'What could go wrong?'_ She chuckles to herself.

"Ms. Davis, Since Samantha has been placed with you, how has your life changed?" Judge Franklin asks Brooke.

Brooke looks to her side and into Sam's eyes and smiles briefly before answering the question.

"Since Samantha has come into my life, she has changed my life in so many beautiful ways. I now have someone in my life who I love more then anything in the world. I make sure to always put her first and that has brought my life true meaning. I love her very much and she has and always will hold a very special place in my heart. She is kind, intelligent, beautiful, unique, and she knows who she is. That inspires me." Brooke says as she looks over again to Sam who's eyes are filling with tears that she is trying to hold back. Brooke smiles and attempts to lighten the mood.

"And of course her unique ability to use _saaaarcasm_ in every sentence makes me laugh even when I want to pull my hair out..." Brooke says with a chuckle as the audience laughs loudly especially Haley and Peyton as Sam smiles and roles her eyes.

"Well what can I say. I try." Sam says with a smirk and Brooke shakes her head with a smile.

"Very beautifully said Ms. Davis, Samantha, what about you? How has your life changed?"

Sam takes a deep breath and looks to the judge.

"Honestly. It's completely changed. I know that Brooke is always there for me. And that's something that I've well. Never had. I mean being bounced around Foster Homes my whole life has made me. Well a little closed off, but when I came to Brooke's home. Things were different. I know she really cares. And I really care about her as well. She's always there for me when I need her and she's a great Mom." Sam says as she feels Brooke's hand rub her back in support.

Brooke's heart felt so full of love hearing Sam's answer, she was holding back her tears.

"Okay, great." The judge says as she jots some notes down on her clip board.

"So Ms. Davis. Upon the approval of being granted full Custody of Samantha Walker, are you prepared to take full responsibility for her until the age of 18?" Judge Franklin asks as she looks to Brooke.

"Upon being granted, I will take responsibility for her until the age of 18. _And then therefore after for the rest of my life._" Brooke says honestly. "We're in this together. Forever. She is my daughter." Brooke says looking to the Judge.

"Just the answer I like to hear Ms. Davis. Being a parent is a lifetime commitment." Judge Franklin says honestly.

"I know. And I am ready to accept that commitment and responsibility." Brooke says.

"Great." Judge Franklin says as she jots more notes.

"Samantha, as I see here in your files. You have been classified as a "runner". You have run away from 17 Foster Homes during your time in the system. As I see here, you have not run away from Ms. Davis's home and care? What made this Foster Home different for you? And do you plan on continuing to be classified as a runner?" The judge asks her.

"No. When I was younger I was placed into some. Well. Bad placements and they didn't care about me, so I would run away and try to care for myself. Or I knew they wanted me gone so I would run. I was just afraid. But that has changed. I know that Brooke cares for me and she isn't going anywhere. At first. There was a time where I thought Brooke would kick me out for sure. It was only my second week with her and I threw a. Well I threw a party at her store with a bunch of my friends. I guess I was just trying to see how far I could push her away before she would kick me out like all of the others. But when she found out and crashed the party instead of kicking me out, as I tried to run for the door and run away again, she stopped me and grounded me. I had never been grounded before. That's when I knew she was in it for the long haul. And that's the moment I knew I didn't have to run away anymore. I also would like to add that I haven't thrown any parties since, or anything I didn't mean to bring that up. I well. Just wanted to tell you why and that was the first time I knew she really cared about me and I didn't have to run." Sam says with honesty but slight remorse at the potential reaction of the judge and thinks to herself 'okay maybe I shouldn't have said that'.

Judge Franklin looks to Sam with a smile on her face. "Samantha. You are a teenager. It's okay." She chuckled. "But I would appreciate it if you aren't throwing anymore underage parties young lady." She said more sternly.

"Oh. You don't need to worry about that. She won't be." Brooke says with a sly smile as the audience laughs in memory of that night.

"Okay moving on. Just one more question." Judge Franklin States.

"Why are you applying for Full Custody, Ms. Davis, and Samantha, why are you wanting Full Custody and an official adoption to Ms. Davis?" Judge Franklin asks with a smile looking up from her glasses."

"I want to adopt Samantha because I could **never** imagine spending another day without her in my life. She is and has always been a Davis to me and having her as my daughter is the greatest honour I have in my life. She means everything to me. Sam has been through a lot in her life, and has shown such resilience and has had the ability to mask her pain and built a wall around her, I want to give Sam the family she has always deserved and I want this to be her forever home that she can feel safe, and secure in and most of all because I love her more then anything in the world. _She's my daughter._ Brooke says with a crack in her voice with emotion.

I want to give Sam the family she has always deserved and I want this to be her forever home that she can feel safe, and secure in and most of all because I love her more then anything in the world. She's my daughter. Brooke says with a crack in her voice with emotion.

At this point the audience was all tearing up. Especially Haley. As she has seen Sam grow so much into the young women she is because of Brooke.

Sam's eyes had begun to pour tears. She had been trying to hold them back but after what Brooke had said could no longer hold it together. Brooke reached for a Kleenex and passed it to Sam.

At this point the audience was all tearing up. Especially Haley. As she has seen Sam grow so much into the young women she is because of Brooke.

Sam's eyes had begun to pour tears. She had been trying to hold them back but after what Brooke had said could no longer hold it together. Brooke reached for a Kleenex and passed it to Sam.

"Wonderful Ms. Davis." Judge Franklin says. "Okay Samantha, your turn."

"I want Brooke to officially adopt me because." Sam stops to take a breath and looks to Brooke who nods her head with a smile.

"Because she is Brooke Davis. She is smart,_ fashionable, kind, warm, caring, compassionate... feisty, funny, courageous, brave... talented,_ and most of all. She is my Mom." Sam says as she looks into Brooke's eyes. "You always have been." She whispers with emotion.

Brooke is pouring tears as well as everyone in the audience.

"I want Brooke to officially adopt me because for the first time._ I feel like I have a home_, and a great one. And I want it to last forever." Sam says honestly.

"Thank you Samantha." Judge Franklin says as she reviews her notes.

"There will now be a 15 minute recess in which I will review all of the details of the case and share my final decision based on the Official adoption of Samantha Walker into the care of Brooke Davis." Judge Franklin says as she is about to hit her gavel.

"Wait!" A voice in the crowd shouts. I have something to say before you review the final decision.

"Okay Miss. Please stand, what is your name?" Judge Franklin invites the comments.

"Haley Scott." Haley says as she stands.

"What is your relationship to Ms. Davis and Samantha?"the Judge Inquires.

"I am a close friend to Brooke and I am Sam's English Literacy Teacher at Tree Hill High School Ma'am" Haley replies.

"Okay, please proceed." Judge Franklin responds.

Brooke turns and looks over her shoulder to face Haley with a smile as she speaks to the Judge.

"I have known Samantha since the beginning of the year when she was transferred to Tree Hill High into my English Lit. Class. At first Samantha came across as an angry and misunderstood student who tended to act out. I could tell there was more to her then that so I began working with Sam, after a short period of time I discovered her sleeping in the back seat of a car in shop class. After speaking with her and hearing a bit of her story the first person I went to was Brooke. I knew that Brooke could help Sam and provide her with a loving and stable environment, after Sam moved in with Brooke I saw a change in Sam. She was smiling more, and she was writing more and becoming more socialized and a solid student. I have had the opportunity to witness Samantha grow into this beautifully talented writer, and student. I have not only had the opportunity to watch Samantha grow, but I have seen Brooke grow into an amazing Mother. Who would do anything for Sam. She cares and loves for Sam so deeply and it is a beautiful thing to witness. I see it in her eyes, her smile, and most of all her soul. Brooke Davis is meant to be a Mother. And Samantha Walker is meant to be her daughter." Haley says with tears in her eyes.

Brooke looks at Haley tears free-flowing and mouths the words 'I love you Hales." And turns back to face the judge.

"Well Mrs. Scott, thank you very much for your comments. They were very well said." Judge Franklin says

Haley takes her seat once more as the Judge announces a 15 minute recess and exists the court room.

"How are you doing Sam?" Brooke asks as she looks over to her.

"I'm good. I just hope everything goes well." Sam says honestly. "How are you doing?" She asks Brooke.

"I know it will go well. Don't worry Sweetheart." Brooke says moving some hairs from Sam's face and looking to her with love.

Julian moves closer to Brooke and Sam and rubs Brooke's shoulders.

"Brooke your doing great. I'm sure she will see that." Julian says in comfort of his clearly nervous fiancé Brooke.

"You really think?" Brooke asks honestly.

"Yes Brooke. This women would be crazy to not grant you full Custody!" Julian says in support.

"Sampson. Your doing great too." Julian says as he pats her shoulder.

"Thanks Julian!" Sam says in response.

As they continued to chat, Jamie runs over to Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Jamie shouts as he jumps into her lap.

"Hey short stuff." Sam responds.

"So I hope you get adopted. I know you will. Aunt Brooke is a great Mom." Jamie says innocently.

"I know buddy. Thanks!" Sam says as Brooke looks at Jamie with a smile.

"I'm just going to get some water. I'll be right back!" Sam says as she lifts Jamie from her lap and exists the room. Peyton sees Sam leave and placed Sawyer into Lucas's arms and follows her into the hallway.

As Sam walks towards the water fountain Peyton runs up behind her and reaches for her arm.

"_Hey. How are you doing?_" Peyton asks honestly.

"I'm alright. I just. I just hope it's all going to work out." Sam says as she looks to Peyton.

"Sam. It will. Trust me. That Judge can see it. I can tell. From one adopted kid to another." Peyton says with a wink. And leans in for a hug from Sam.

"Thanks Peyton." Sam says

"No problem kid, I know your nervous. It's kinda strange being adopted, but just know you are being given to the best Mom anyone could ever wish for. My best friend Brooke Davis. Just think of it this way. This is how I like to look at it, I was always meant to be my Mom and Dad's daughter, I just arrived somewhere else. I grew in my _Mom's heart not her belly,_ just like you grew in Brooke's. She loves you so much and so do we all. I promise." Peyton reassures her.

"Thanks Peyton. It means a lot." Sam says with a smile. "Now if your done with all the cheesy advice, I should probably get back in there and not be late for my own adoption." Sam says sarcastically.

Peyton rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yeah, yeah. Get in there you little twerp." Peyton says as she pushes Sam's shoulder playfully.

Peyton and Sam enter back into the courtroom just in time as Judge Franklin returns to her chair.

**"The time is how 12:00pm and we will now proceed."** The judge states as everyone takes their seats.

"After some careful consideration and review of all paperwork and documentation, as well as the previous comments made by Ms. Davis, Ms. Walker, and Ms. Scott I have made a decision." Judge Franklin states.

Sam feels Brooke's hand wrap around hers and holds her hand in comfort and reassurance. Sam instantly feels a flashback of the comfort she had provided herself for all this time by holding her own hand in times of need or fear and feels safe as she looks down to Brooke's hand.

"_**I herby state by the power vested in me from the State of North Carolina, and the City of Tree Hill,**_ that full custody of Samantha Walker be appointed to Brooke Davis and declare the official adoption to be approved for Samantha Walker." Judge Franklin states and **hits her gavel**. The entire court room stands and cheers loudly and Brooke jumps up and hugs Sam and holds her as the two begin to cry.

"Congratulations Samantha. You have officially found your forever Family. And congratulations Brooke on your official adoption of Samantha. I know you are going to be an amazing Mother. I have no doubts." Judge Franklin says in congratulations.

"Thank you!" Brooke squeals in excitement! As she releases Sam from her hug and the two are surrounded by a group hug from everyone especially from one very excited little boy by the name of Jamie Scott.

"YAY! Sam! Your officially my cousin!" Jamie squeals as he jumps into her arms.

"Yep that's right buddy." She says "You know what that means right?" She says with a hint of sarcasm.

"More moonshine!" Jamie yells in innocence. Referring to their "adventure" on the night of Sam's party.

Haley, and Brooke look to Jamie with concern, and confusion.

"That's exactly right little man!" She said through her laughter.

"Um I don't think so James Lucas Scott!" Nathan says through his laughter. "Maybe if you were 3 feet taller and 15 years older. Nice try"

"Aw. Darn!" Jamie yells. The group laughs.

Haley leans in towards Sam and gives her a big hug.

"Aww. Samantha. I am so happy for you." Haley says honestly. "But now just so you know as your official 'Aunt' there is nothing stopping me from kicking your butt for giving my son supposed 'moonshine'! Something to keep in mind..." Haley says with a sly smirk. As Brooke laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Your just jealous you couldn't have any!" Sam says sarcastically.

"Yeah that's it..." Haley laughs and walks over to her jacket and leaves with Nathan and Jamie after saying her goodbyes with everyone. Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer followed shortly after.

"Congratulations Brooke Davis. Proudly new owner of 'Kids over Clothes!'" Millie Jokes as she hugs Brooke.

Brooke laughs and Sam rolls her eyes at Millie's attempt 'funny joke'.

"Thanks Millie." Brooke says and looks to Mouth.

"Congratulations Brooke!" Mouth says as he also revives a hug from Brooke and then Sam.

"We're going to get going, see you later!" They say and head out of the courtroom. Brooke, Sam and Julian follow.

"So Sam. An official adoption and it's not even lunch time yet! Not too shabby." Brooke jokes.

Sam chuckles. "Yeah well speaking of lunch I'm starving."

"What do you want to have Samoson?" Julian asks as they get into the car.

"Pizza. Duh." Sam responds.

"Of course..." Brooke laughs and shakes her head.

"Pizza it is! Let's go!" Julian says as he starts the car.

Brooke glances into the centre rear view mirror and looks at Sam sitting in the back seat. Sam turns her head and her eyes meet with Brooke.

"Um. Hi?" Sam says sarcastically referring to Brooke's 'eye stalking'

Brooke laughs. "Am I not aloud to look at my beautiful daughter?" Brooke says honestly with a smile.

'Daughter' Sam heads the word repeat in her thoughts. And smiles.

"Well I guess it's okay for today." Sam says with a smile.

"I love you Sam." Brooke says continuing to look into the review mirror.

"I love you too... Mom." Sam responds quietly.

Brooke's heart melts. 'Mom'. I'm a 'Mom'. I new knew how much I wanted to hear that. Until now. Brooke's heart is finally full. As well as Sam's. The three pounder in their thoughts as they drive through Tree Hill looking through the windows and They drive into the pizza place, Brooke feels her phone vibrate.

**Text:** "Now?" From Julian.

**Brooke responds:** "Yes!" As they step out of the car. Wondering how Sam will take the news.


	7. Chapter 7: Announcements and Adjustments

**Hello Lovely Readers. Welcome to another chapter of "A Hand to Hold at Last" I hope you enjoy this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it. I hope every had a great Christmas or Holiday-Whatever you celebrate! I wanted to update as soon as I could after spending time with Family and Friends. Now I am back and excited to be writing again.**

**This chapter focuses on a number of main characters and the developing "father-daugher" relationship between Sam and Julian. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or feedback please leave a review I would love to hear about them! As always. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Adjustments and Announcements**

"Sam! Breakfast!" A cheery Brooke Davis yells from the kitchen towards Sam's bedroom.

"Mmmmmmm. Not hungry. Need sleep." Sam moans from behind her bedroom door.

"Sam. Up. Now." Brooke says in a no-nonsense tone while placing breakfast on the table.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Sam says in a muffled tone while flopping out of bed still wrapped in her blanket.

Sam opens her bedroom door and enters the kitchen and sits at the dining room table, as she flops onto her chair julian takes his seat beside Sam, followed by Brooke.

"Nice bedhead Sammy!" Brooke says sarcastically as she ruffles Sam's hair.

Sam responds with a glare and begins to eat her breakfast. She never was a morning person.

"So Sam, what's your plan for the day?" Julian asks

"Um. School." Sam responds in an obvious tone. As Brooke shoots a look at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks Sam." Julian laughs. "I meant after school?" He asks

"Right. Well. Probably hanging with Taylor, she has cheerleading try-outs after school so I'll probably stick around and wait for her then we'll hang out." Sam says as she continues to eat her breakfast.

"Oh Sam! You should try out for cheer! You would love it, you know-" Brooke is cut of by Sam's smug laughter.

"Your joking right?" Sam laughs

Brooke frowns. "Well it was worth a shot." She chuckles.

The three continue eating breakfast and making conversation.

"So Sam. About yesterday. We want to make sure your okay with all this. I know with the adoption and all the changes you've been through that this is going to be a positive one." Brooke says with honesty as she looks into Sam's eyes.

"Brooke. I'm fine. Honestly. I'm happy for you." Sam says honestly. However slightly annoyed that Brooke constantly worried about Sam's feelings. But that's what Mom's are for. She tells herself. It just takes some getting used to.

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay so Sam. We have something to tell you." Julian smiles.

"Um. Okay. Go for it." Sam says as she takes a bite of her pizza.

Brooke takes a deep breath. "Sam I want you to know that I am so happy about the adoption-"

"We both are." Julian says honestly. Brooke smiles at Julian and continues.

"Yes, we both are. And we wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you this. Because well. We wanted to make sure that it wasn't all too much for you with the adoption." Brooke says with slight nerves.

"Okay..." Sam says slightly confused

"Sam. Julian and I are engaged. We are getting married." Brooke says with a smile.

Sam looks slightly surprised but not shocked. "Married?"Sam says to confirm.

"Yes. We're going to be getting married. We wanted to wait until after the adoption was official." Julian says

"So Sam. What do you think?" Brooke says with smile.

"Well. I can't say I'm shocked. I mean. Your Brooke and Julian. Everyone has been waiting for this for for how long?" Sam says sarcastically.

Brooke and Julian laugh, Brooke shakes her head.

"Sam. Without the sarcasm. Please." Brooke says

"Okay. Okay. Honestly. I'm happy for you. Really." Sam says with a smile towards a clearly nervous Brooke Davis before her.

"I'm really happy to hear that Sam. And I want you to know that I want us to be a family. I love you Sampson. I hope you know that." Julian says to Sam.

"I know Julian." Sam says as honestly as possible and resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Sam never does well with 'sappy' as she would call it.

"So when's the wedding?" Sam asks.

"Well we're hoping for July." Brooke responds. "I'm so excited that you know, now you can help me with all the details!" Brooke squeals.

"_Greeeeat._ That sounds like so much fun." Sam says sarcastically.

"Hey! Listen lady. You're officially my daughter now so you have to help me! It's your job." Brooke says playfully.

"Oh come on Brooke. Your going to be a total 'Bridezilla' admit it!" Sam says through her laughter.

"Samantha!" Brooke says as she hits her arm playfully from across the table. "I will not be a 'Bride-Whatever you called it'!" Brooke says in offence.

"Okay then." Sam says with a sly smile and a roll of her eyes.

Julian laughs at the back and fourth banter about the wedding. And is happy that Sam finally knew about the engagement. Julian Baker was ready to start his Family. And couldn't be happier.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Okay great. I just wanted to make sure." Brooke says with a smile.

"Okay Samson, I've got to go meet Lucas, and the crew, we start filming today. I can drop you off at school. 10 minutes!" Julian says as he stands and begins to clear the table from breakfast.

"Cool." Sam responds with a shrug of her shoulder. And goes to her bedroom to change.

Brooke makes her way over to the dishwasher and begins to load it. Julian leans in and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Brooke smiles. "How could I have been so lucky to have you. And Sam." Brooke asks in a happy sigh.

"Simply because you're Brooke Davis my love. The greatest and most beautiful women I know." Julian says as he holds her hand.

"Well..." Brooke says playfully. "This is true. Coming from the most hansom man I know." She jokes leaning in for another kiss.

"AHEM!" Sam remarks loudly as she clears her throat. "If you guys are done making out, I would like to go to school now." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah Samson. I'm coming" julian laughs.

"That's what she said..." Sam laughs

"**SAMANTHA!**" Brooke shouts as she furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head quickly in disgust.

"HA! Lighten up Brooke. I learned it from you." Sam says playfully.

Brooke smirks slightly as she realized that she herself does drop a lot of the 'that's what she said jokes' clearly Sam was listening. Parenting fail. Noted.

Julian continues to laugh and grabs his bags off the counter. Gives Brooke a goodbye kiss.

Sam reaches for her backpack and jacket then heads for the door. "Bye Brooke!" She yells as she scurry's out of the front door following Julian.

"Bye Sam! Have a great day. Learn something! And hey. If you change your mind about cheer you have my FULL support!" She yells playfully.

"Not likely!" Sam yells from the front door without turning back. Brooke shakes her head and laughs quietly. And heads for her bedroom to get ready for her meetings of the day at Clothes over Bro's.

Meanwhile on the way to Tree Hill High.

"Julian. Seriously." Sam says in annoyance pointing towards the review mirror that hung two fuzzy dice.

"What! They're cool" Julian says with confidence.

"Okay then. If that's what your calling them." Sam laughs. "I'm sure Brooke will love them." She says sarcastically.

"Hey. Those who do not appreciate the cool'ness of the fuzzy dice. Can feel free to walk to school." Julian says half-jokingly.

"Touché" Sam responds. "They are very 'Julian'." She says seriously.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He asks with curiously.

"Well. It's like the borderline between nerdy, and embarrassing. While remaining unique." She responds.

"I fully embrace my 'nerdy'ness' thank you very much. But nice save." He says while pulling into the school parking lot.

"Alright. Get out of here. I wouldn't want my fuzzy dice to embarrass you!" Julian says through slight laughter.

"Too late." Sam laughs and shakes her head. "Thanks for the ride!" Sam says as she grabs her bag and opens the car door.

"Bye!" The two day in unison.

As Sam walks towards the school campus, Julian honks the horn loudly and repeatedly and rolls down the window.

"BYE SAM! Have a super day!" He yells loudly.

Sam hangs her head and covers her forehead with her hand and keeps walking "Oh my god. He is so embarrassing." She mumbles to herself, meeting up with Taylor, Sarah and Nick.

Julian laughs hysterically to himself.

"How's that for embarrassment. This Fatherhood thing may be easier then I thought" He nods looking towards his dice, and dives off down the road towards Lucas's house.

"So Sam! How did everything go yesterday?" Taylor asks in excitement.

"Great!" Sam says honestly. "Pretty much the same way as I said it went when you texted me 800 times yesterday." She says in annoyance.

"Yeah well. It's always better in person! This is exciting. Your officially a Davis! And Brooke is officially your Mom!" She says happily.

"Yeah I know." Sam says as if shaking it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Sam never was a fan of all of the attention, so she liked to deflect what she could.

"How does it feel?" Sarah asks as she closes her locker and turning to face Sam's, next to her.

"It feels the same I guess. I don't know." She laughs.

***RING RING RING* **

"Ah! You've been saved by the bell my friend." Nick jokes seeing Sam's uncomfortable tone answering questions about the adoption.

"Yeah I guess so." She says as she closes her locker. And heads for English Lit. With Taylor as Sarah and Nick make their way to the other side of the hallway heading to Advanced Chem.

Sam and Taylor could never understand why anyone would ever consider to voluntarily take an advanced chemistry class. Taylor and Sam were very happy with their decision to take English Literacy with Mrs. Haley James. Other then the fact that Mrs. Scott was a cool teacher, they both enjoyed to write. Especially Sam. It was her outlet.

"Good Morning Class!" Haley yells over the chatting as her students walk into the classroom and take their seats.

"Everyone take your books out and turn to page 135!" Mrs. Scott announces.

As class goes on Haley's lesson continues her voice came in and out to Sam as she felt lost in her thoughts as she looked out of the window.

"_Mrs. Davis_?" Haley snaps. "Are you alive in there?" Mrs. Scott jokes.

Sam snaps out of her daze "Ahem. Yeah. Sorry. Hal- Mrs. Scott" Sam responds. She still continued to confuse the roles of Haley as Haley Brooke's best friend and Mrs. Scott her teacher. Haley was of course much more to Sam then a teacher. She was of course the reason that Brooke and Sam had found each other in the first place.

**FLASHBACK **

"Brooke. How would you feel about. Fostering a child?" Haley asks in nervousness.

"Well. I guess it would have to depend on the situation." Brooke responds in a questioning tone"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was the moment that changed both Brooke and Sam's life forever. She had Haley to thank for that.

"Good!" Haley responds and continues with her lesson. "As I was saying... Your new writing assignment is going to be based on yourself. We've had 4 lovely months together so far this semester and now it's time for you all to really look at yourselves as writers and write about yourself. Your personal growth. Who you think you are, and who you want to become." Haley says in excitement. "It's due next Monday, at the beginning of class!" Haley adds just as the bell rings.

"Okay, have a great day, and get working on those papers!" Haley's voice yells over the movement and chatting as the students exited the room.

"Hey Luke?" Julian yells as he enters the home.

"Yeah. In here." Lucas responds.

Julian enters the kitchen and sees Lucas scrambling through papers and getting his bag together.

"Lucas. Relax." Julian laughs

"Relax?... Relax? Julian you do realize that this is our first day of filming." Lucas responds in a rushed tone continuing to scramble.

"Ah. Yeah I do Luke. But in order for things to run smoothly we need a calm producer and a calm writer. So relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah it's just they fought us for so long on the location, I don't know maybe they were right!" Lucas says in a panic.

"Luke!" Julian shouts to cut him off before be banters any further. "It's gonna be fine. Now hurry up. We don't want to be late."

"Right!" Lucas says as he looks at the time. Peyton walks into the kitchen with Sawyer in her arms.

"Alright Sawyer. Give your daddy a big good luck kiss!" Peyton says with a smile handing Sawyer over to him.

Lucas looks into his daughters eyes and smiles. Sawyer could always calm Lucas down in any situation.

"Alright. Bye baby girl." Lucas says as he rubs her back and kisses her forehead handing her back to Peyton and leaning in for a kiss from his wife.

"Bye babe." Peyton whispers. "Your going to do great. I love you" she kisses.

"Luke! Let's go!" Julian shouts from the front porch. Lucas heads out of the front door.

Peyton laughs. "Come on Luke get going!" Peyton nags.

"Okay! Bye!" He yells as he runs out of the door.

"Say bye bye to Daddy Sawyer!" Peyton says in a cute voice while waving her little hand back and fourth.

"Well Sawyer. I guess it's just you and me." Peyton sighs and smiles down at her 6 month old daughter. As Sawyer looks into her eyes.

"What do you want to do today! Do you want to go and visit aunt Brooke! I know you do!" Peyton says playfully as she walks into Sawyers room to get her changed and ready for the day.

Peyton gets Sawyer ready and into her car seat and takes her out to the car buckling her in then hoping into the drivers seat and pulling out of the driveway.

Sam looked up at the clock in Mr. Hunters classroom. Watching each minute go by as his voice zoned in and out of her mind. She hated History. It was so boring.

She felt a tap on her arm from Taylor and turned her head to the side facing her.

"Hey are you staying for cheer, do you sang to go to the movies after?" She whispers.

"Yeah sure." Sam responds. "If I don't die of boredom first..." She sighs in a low whisper but did not go unnoticed.

"What was that Samantha?" Mr. Hunter said.

Sam's classmates turned their heads and looked at Sam. Sam rolls her eyes and simply responds. "Nothing." Taylor and Sarah chuckle to themselves.

"Ahem. That's what I thought. Now where was I... Oh yes the war of 1812..." He says continuing to write notes on the board.

As time passed slowly and agonizingly the bell finally rang. "Page 124-129 is homework people and read chapter 12, we will be covering it tomorrow." He announced to his students as they existed towards the crowded hallways.

"Ms. Walker. Can I see you please." Sam rolls her eyes.

"Oooooooh..." Nick, Sarah and Taylor mock as they laugh at the situation. "Good luck Sammy." Nick responds with a pat to the shoulder. "God speed Sam." Taylor laughs. "We'll wait for you at the lockers" Sarah yells as the exit the room.

Sam walks towards Mr. Hunters desk grabbing a seat in one of the desks in the front row.

"Ms. Walker-" Mr. Hunter is cut of by Sam's voice.

"It's not Walker anymore. My name is Davis. I was adopted officially adopted yesterday." Sam responds with slight attitude but honesty.

"Oh. My apologizes. Congratulations. I'm very happy for you and Brooke." He responds.

"Does everyone in this town know everything about me?" She laughs. Tree Hill was quite the fishbowl.

"Well I have known Brooke for quite some time, as well as Hal-" He clears his throat. "Mrs. Scott. Who talks about you often in the staff lounge." He says.

"Of course she does. Great." She says with sarcasm. Again hating all the attention.

"Well why wouldn't she. You are however her 'best student' as she describes and the star of the school paper after your published paper." He says matter of factly.

Sam slightly smirks. Hiding her pride behind her winning paper that almost cost Haley her job a few months prior but after Brooke gave Principal Rumpkiss a price of her mind and threatened her with the school board, it was reconsidered to say the least.

"_My question to you. Ms. Davis_. Is why I don't see the same thing in my classroom. You are constantly seemingly distracted and uninterested in all of my lessons." He claims sternly as he folds his arms and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah. Well. What can I say. History. Just isn't my thing. Never has been. Never will be." She says honestly

"Impossible Ms. Davis." He responds. "History is everyone's 'thing'" he quotes. "Without it. We wouldn't be who we are today." He says with meaning.

"Yeah well." Sam says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"All I'm saying Sam is History is important. It's important to know where are country has come from and the ways in which our society has developed. We wouldn't be where we are today without people like Rosa Parks, Martian Luther King or even Shakespeare. He paved the path for young writers such as yourself." He says drawing into Sam's interests hoping to get through to her.

"Touché." Sam responds.

"Alright then. He says standing from his desk. Your free to go. Now please. No more side conversations during my lesson. Please try to pay attention. You might actually learn something." He says sternly yet compassionately.

"Will do Mr. Hunter." Sam says slightly sarcastically as she picks up her bag and head for the door.

"Oh and Ms. Davis!" Mr. Hunter says getting Sam's attention.

"We can all do some good by looking back on where we've come from. Our own histories and see all of the progress we've made ourselves." Mr. Hunter says wisely. Mr. Hunter was impressed by Sam's progress in just this year alone. She had gone from a seemingly careless angry teenager, to a solid student who was socialized. Much from the help of being in the care of Brooke Davis. This impressed Mr. Hunter regardless if she did seem to not pay attention in his classroom.

"True." Sam agrees honestly. "See you later." She says as she exists the classroom.

As she walks through the halls towards her locker Mr. Hunters words laid heavy with Sam. He always had a way of turning things back on life experiences. Of course Sam had a long history of pain and disappointment but look at where she is now. She smiled slightly to herself. She was proud of the person she had become and was still becoming.

"Brooke!" Peyton yells as she walks into Clothes Over Bro's.

Brooke exits the back of the store and enters the front to be greeted by Sawyer and Peyton. Brooke smiles as she takes one of the coffee's from Peyton's hand and places it on the counter.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke smiles. "How's my favourite little niece. Come see your aunt Brooke!" Brooke says excitedly, as she takes Sawyer out of her carrier holding her in her arms rocking her back and fourth and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do what to I owe this lovely surprise visit?" Brooke questions as she plays with Sawyer.

"Well. I didn't think I needed a reason to see my best friend? But if your too busy we can just.. Take off." Peyton laughs jokingly as she attempts to take Sawyer from Brooke's arms.

Brooke swings Sawyer into her other arm and laughs. "I don't think so! I haven't seen my beautiful Sawyer Brooke Scott in a whole 24 hours. It's just not acceptable. She says as she bounces Sawyer in her arms and smiles.

"That's what I thought..." Peyton laughs. "So was Julian as crazy as Lucas was this morning? I felt like I had two children..." Peyton laughs.

"No. He was actually pretty calm. But Julian tends to hold in his nerves pretty well. I could tell he was nervous after he and Sam left this morning and I opened the fridge to a newspaper. Clearly his mind was in another place." She laughs and shakes her head.

As Brooke bounces a playful Sawyer up and down, Peyton looks down at Brooke's hands and sees her engagement ring.

"So your finally wearing your engagement ring? Does that mean you guys told Sam! It's about time!" Peyton says excitedly.

"Yes! We told her yesterday after court. We went out for Pizza and Julian and I both shared the news!" Brooke says relieved as she could now openly talk about the engagement and the wedding without worrying if Sam heard her.

"That's great B. Davis. How did she take it?" Peyton asks

"Well. Good. She seemed to be happy about it. But you know Sam. She's the queen of hiding her emotions. But I do think she is happy about it. I think this will be good for her. Especially now that the adoption has been finalized. Sam has always wanted a family and now she has a full one. Plus Julian loves Sam. I think he's going to be great with her. I just hope I'm not pushing this whole 'father figure' thing onto her too fast. You know? I mean she did just officially get a Mom. Is she ready for a Dad. I just worry-" Brooke says in a concerned tone.

"Brooke. Listen to me. Sam loves you. Both of you. Plus Julian and Sam have always had a great relationship. Especially with her writing. It's going to be an adjustment obviously. I mean Julian into 'fatherhood' slowly but I know that Sam is happy about it. Trust me. There is nothing that girl wanted more then the two of you being together. Plus now like you said she has a family. She's happy. Take it from someone who knows what it's like to be adopted." Peyton says in comfort to Brooke.

"Sawyer. Your Momma always has the best advice. She always knows what to say. Your so luck to have her as your Momma." She says playfully and leans into Peyton for a hug.

Peyton wraps her arm around Brooke.

"B. Davis. You are doing a great job." She says honesty. "I promise. You're a great mom. And you are going to be a great wife. I'm so happy for you honey." Peyton says as she runs her best friends back.

Brooke's eyes fill with small tears. "Thanks P. Sawyer. That means a lot" she says with a smile, leaning up from her best friends shoulder.

"Hey you know. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday..." Peyton says

"... And she doesn't even know it yet." Brooke responds with a smile and laughs quietly. Quoting Lucas Scott circa Tree Hill High Days.

"Well. Now you know it. You have changed the world. With me, With this company, and Sam, now Julian. You are on a roll of changing the world Brooke Davis. Like we always knew you would." Peyton says with a smile.

"Thanks P." Brooke smiles. "You're not so bad yourself." She says as she looks into Sawyers beautiful blue eyes.

The two best friends catch up over coffee and laugh with each other as they imagine what Julian and Lucas are getting themselves into on the set of 'The Ravens'

**There you have it. Another Chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, or suggestions! I really love reading them it inspires me to write hearing all of your great feedback. Have a great New Years everyone! Thanks for reading. **

-Samantha


	8. Chapter 8: Boundaries and Love

**REPLACED CHAPTER**

**Hello lovely readers. Here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy! I have some great ideas on where I can take this story and I am feeling excited! **

**Thank you for all of your follows and favourites! I would really love to hear some more reviews if you all could take a few minutes to leave some thoughts, ideas or feedback! I love reading the reviews. It keeps me writing! **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Boundaries and Love**

"Brooke!" Sam shouts as she walks into the house after school.

"In here Sam!" Brooke says from the master bathroom.

Sam enters Brooke's bedroom and flops onto the bed. Brooke peaks her head out from the bathroom wall as she touches up her make-up.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke says sarcastically from the bathroom beginning the conversation Sam clearly wanted to have but wasn't speaking.

"Well. I have something to ask you. And before you answer. I want you to completely hear me out? Cool?" Sam says in hopes to lead up to the question casually.

"Mhm." Brooke says from the bathroom still not in sight of Sam. "Let me take a shot in the dark here, you want something?" Brooke questions with a smirk from the bathroom attempting to be serious in her tone.

Sam takes a deep breath. "Well. Sort of." Sam responds.

"Okay. Well. What is it?" Brooke says.

"Well... You see. There's this get together-" Sam says but is cut off by Brooke's voice.

"Mhmm... Of course there is. But Sam. Just a tip. Say it how it is and be honest with me. What you mean there's a party. Don't sugar coat it. Do you think I was born yesterday." She says matter of factly.

"Practically..." Sam chuckles under her breath. Brooke pops her head out comedically from behind the bathroom door immediately.

"Watch yourself. I heard that." Brooke says with a raised eyebrow. Then goes back to her makeup.

Sam laughs at Brooke's reaction. "Sorry." She says towards the bathroom.

"Anyways. So there's this 'party' tonight and since Taylor made the squad she's obviously going, Sarah too. And she's been hassling me to go too. You know how she is." Sam says with an eye roll. Secretly Sam did want to go to the party but she tried to play it cool, and act as if Taylor was the only one wanting to go. Brooke loved Taylor. She was a semi-clone of high school Brooke minus the whole nyphhmania side of high school Brooke of course. Sam knew this so played it in her favour.

"Mhmm. I see." Brooke responds from the bathroom finishing up her makeup. "And where is this 'party' being held?" Brooke questions.

"Austin's house. His basement." Sam decided to leave out the fact that Austin's parents were currently on vacation in Florida. She felt this wasn't a necessary detail in pleading her case.

"Oooh Austin's house eh?" Brooke responds in a condescending tone. "He's cute!" Brooke responds with spunk.

"EW! Brooke first of all. You are way to old for him you cougar. And your getting married. Second of all he's not cute, he's a stupid jock. With a big head. Who thinks he's cooler then everyone else because he plays basketball." Sam rolls her eyes. She was never one for 'cliques' she tended to run with her own crowd and laugh at others conforming to the 'natural high school norms'. Brooke exits the bathroom and walks towards her bed sits down.

Brooke places her hand on Sam's knee."First of all. Just a tip. When you want something calling me 'old' probably isn't going to get you anywhere my dear." She says narrowing her eyes on Sam with a fake smirk. "Second of all. If you hate him so much, why do you want to go to his party?" Brooke questions.

"Like I said. It's Taylor. Now that she's on the squad. She's gone classic cheer crazy. And now is involved in all these 'things'." Sam says in annoyance flopping down on her back on Brooke's bed.

Brooke smiles and laughs at Sam's dramatics. Then flops down on the bed beside her daughter. Mocking Sam in the process.

"Sam do you have to always be so dramatic?" Brooke laughs.

Sam rolls her eyes and responds with a smile "Yes!".

"So you really want to go to this party?" Brooke asks turning her head towards her daughter.

"Yeah. I mean. It would be cool." Again in attempt to shake it off as cool as possible. Sam could see her plans working in Brooke's eyes.

"Alright. You can go." Brooke says simply slapping Sam's knee and sitting up in the bed.

Sam shots up following Brooke. "Wait? What! Seriously?" Sam asks amazed at how easy that was. After the party Sam had thrown in her first week with Brooke at Clothes Over Bro's she was certain she would never let Sam go to any parties again.

"Well. Sam you make a good case. Plus I think it's great that you are getting more involved. It's good for you. And you didn't try to go sneaking around my back and fleeing through you're bedroom window. Unlike last time. And that shows you have matured and are at least trying to make an effort, if you can so can I. But make no mistake. There's rules." She claims seriously.

"Oh. Great. Just when I thought you were going to play the 'cool mom' with no questions asked. Damn." Sam says sarcastically.

Brooke rolls her eyes at her daughter and raises her eyebrow. "Do you want to go to this party or not?" Brooke questions sternly.

"Yes. Sorry..." Sam responds with a chuckle.

"First of all. Is there drinking at this party?" Stating an obvious question.

"Um. Yeah." Sam responds slightly obviously but also honestly.

"Alright well. You won't be. Sam you're only 15 and you don't need to be drinking right now. You're still only a freshman. There will be plenty of time for that later on." She states clearly.

"Alright." Sam agrees half truthfully. Obviously she was going to be surrounded by alcohol all night, she knew she couldn't make any promises.

"Seriously Sam. I don't want you drinking." Brooke says while looking into her eyes.

"Okay. Got it." She responds again just to ease Brooke's concern.

"I want you sticking with Taylor and Sarah, trust me. Sometimes these parties get out of control with the boys. I've had my fair share of tree hill team parties. There's always some poor girl getting slipped something or being pressured into something." She says honestly remembering her own high school days.

"And I want you home by midnight. If you need me to come pick you up for any reason or anything goes wrong I want you to call me. And I will come get you. No questions asked." She stated seriously.

"Okay got it." Sam responds. Brooke's requests were pretty reasonable so she didn't feel the need to protest.

"Okay then." Brooke smiles.

Sam pulls out her phone texting Taylor, after clearing her lock screen of the 17 messages she had already received from Taylor and Sarah regarding the party.

She responded in their group chat.

"She said yes! Relax!" She smirked as she sent the message.

"Who are you smiling at?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Just texting Taylor. She's been on stand-by for the past 20 minutes since we began this conversation." She laughs.

Brooke shakes her head and laughs. "You two scare me."

"Why?" Sam questions with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because your exactly like Peyton and I. That's just. A terrifying thought..." Brooke says shaking her head quickly to get the thoughts out of her mind about all of the things they got up to at Sam's age.

"Haha. Relax Brooke." Sam laughs. "Plus. Taylor and I are way cooler then you and Peyton ever could have been..." Sam says in a taunting voice.

"Oh... Is that so?" Brooke responds playfully. "Well then maybe Peyton and I should join you at this 'party' and show you just how cool we are. Brooke says while imitating some 'dance moves' attempting to get a rise of Sam. It worked.

"Oh!" Sam put her hand up and shakes her head. "Um. Or not. You're so embarrassing." Sam laughs and walks away.

"What! This was the 'cool' thing in my day." Brooke yells playfully as Sam walks into her bedroom and closes her door.

Brooke chuckles to herself. And begins to cook dinner as Sam was in her bedroom getting ready for the party. Taylor and Sarah were picking her up at 7:00pm.

"And Cut!" Julian calls to the cast as they wrapped up the final scene of the day.

Julian walks over to Lucas and sits in the chair beside as Lucas is going over some notes in the script.

"Luke, this is going great! We should be wrapped by early next month. You know I think you were right about the location. It feels more real being in Tree Hill." Julian admits

"Well. What can I say. I am a genius.." Lucas says with a sly smirk.

Julian rolls his eyes. "Writers.." He huffs.

They both laugh and head off stage.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early, don't be late Luke!" Julian yells as he walks off to his car.

"Julian. Relax. I'm never late." Lucas responds.

"Um. Sure. I'm sure Peyton feels the same way..." Julian says looking at his watch mockingly.

Lucas and Peyton had a night out planned. One that was well needed. Life with a baby was sure exhausting, but they both made it a point to go for dinner and a movie or just some drinks at TRIC to take care of their marriage and themselves too. They were set to leave around 6:00pm after dropping Sawyer off at Brooke's house for the evening but with the set running later then expected it was alright 6:30pm.

"Yeah well..." Lucas paused and attempted to come up with a comeback but quickly realized it was true he was always running late. Especially this evening. "Whatever" was the best he could come up with as he opened his car door.

Julian laughs. "Okay Sam..." He mocks. That word had been firmly engraved in his brain with a teenager at home. Especially sarcastic Sam.

The two drive home once Lucas arrived home and revived a glare from Peyton they loaded baby Sawyer and her things into the car and headed for Brooke's house.

"You know Luke. I don't ask a lot from you. Only that on our nights together that you can I don't know. Actually be on time for once." Peyton says with a sigh. She wasn't really mad just annoyed. She had been with Sawyer all day and missed having Lucas around now with the movie in production. She felt a little jealous that he was able to go out during the day and work. She loved Sawyer more then life itself. But as every new parent knows. Breaks are always nice too.

"I know babe. I'm sorry. Set ran late. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Lucas says turning his head to look at Peyton at a red light.

Peyton smiles. She was always a sucker for that sly smile Lucas was so famous for. "Yeah, yeah. You better" Peyton laughs.

Lucas reaches for Peyton's hand resting on the cup holder.

"Have I told you today how incredibly beautiful you are. And how much I love you. And our beautiful daughter. You are my world Peyton." He says honestly and with love.

Peyton smiles. "I love you Lucas Scott." She says in a whispered tone.

They pull into Brooke's driveway and look back at Sawyer who was sound asleep in the back seat.

"How is it possible that we could have made something as beautiful as that little girl in that car seat." Peyton shakes her head and says in a low tone beaming with maternal love.

"I know Peyton. She's perfect." They both look at their daughter with love and get out of the car carrying Sawyer up the driveway in her seat.

They walk into Brooke's home and place Sawyer on the couch.

"Brooke!" Peyton shouts. "We're here!" She says as she places Sawyer's diaper bag on the floor beside the couch.

Brooke walks into the room from her bedroom.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" She says excitedly. "Hey baby P. Sawyer!" She says in a cute voice looking over to the car seat.

"Thank you so much for taking her tonight." Peyton says hugging Brooke.

"Of course P. That's what aunts are for. It makes it so easy when they are so cute! I might not give her back. Isn't that right Sawyer Brooke Scott." She says as Sawyer begins to wake up. Peyton unclips her car seat and places her in Brooke's arms.

"We should be back to pick her up around 9ish tomorrow morning." Lucas says.

"Okay no problem. Anytime is good." She says as she bounces Sawyer playing with her. Completely unfocused on Lucas and Peyton now that a baby Sawyer Scott was in her arms.

Peyton laughs. Sam walks out from her bedroom and looks out of the front window.

"Leaving now Sam?" Brooke asks.

"Well when Sarah and Taylor get here. You know how they are. They're probably still doing their hair." Sam says as she rolls her eyes at their tendency to be overly-girly. Much not like Sam.

"Sam there's nothing wrong with being girly you know." Brooke laughs.

"Yeah well not when it takes you 45 years to get ready like you Brooke." She says slyly.

"HEY! I do not take 45 years to get ready." She says in response to the dig.

Peyton laughs "Ain't that the truth."

"Peyton! I so do not!" She says furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sorry Brooke. But you do take forever to get ready. I have to agree with Sam on this one." She laughs.

"Sam you look awesome." Peyton adds while looking at her dark ripped skinny jeans and white sheer top with gold glitter splashed over it. With of course back and white converse. A clothes over bro's outfit from Brooke's new line. 'Skater Girl'. Her hair was straighten and her makeup done.

"Thanks Peyton!" Sam responds eyeing Brooke who tried to earlier convince Sam into a dress. That went no where.

"Where are you off to tonight?" She asks

"Just a 'get together'" Sam laughs as she knows it annoys Brooke when she downplays the word 'party'.

"A party huh?" She laughs.

"Yeah it's the first party of the season, and Taylor made the squad so I sort of have to be there." She rolls her eyes. Secretly Sam was pretty happy to be going.

Peyton eyed Brooke and gave a nervous face.

"Oh yeah. I remember those. Just be careful Sam. A lot can go on at those things. Trust us..." Peyton says looking to Brooke.

"Lots of Boy Drama." Peyton claims hitting Lucas's arm. "Isn't that right Luke." she laughs.

"Yeah. Well. Um. I don't care to discuss this." He says through laughter. "But Sam. Seriously. Be careful. Have fun though!" He says changing the topic.

"Oh she will be." Brooke says with an eyebrow raise.

Which Sam flinches nervously at. 'I swear her eyebrow is going to get stuck like that one day' she thinks to herself and chuckles.

*HONK HONK*

"That's them! Bye!" Sam says grabbing her bag from the door and running out the door.

"SAM!" Brooke yells to grab her and hands Sawyer to Julian. She walks over to Sam and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear. "Please Sam. Be careful. I'm trusting you. Remember the rules. Don't make me regret this please."

"I will. Bye Brooke!" She says releasing herself from Brooke's arms. And running off to the car.

Brooke walks back into the house and closes the door letting out a deep sigh. "Lord help me." She says quietly.

Peyton, Lucas and Julian all laugh at Brooke's comment.

"Seriously. She is going to be the death of me. Her first Tree Hill Season opener party." Brooke says in a sigh.

"Oh Brooke. She is going to be fine!" They laugh.

"Yeah well. You haven't seen Brooke 2.0 out in the car." She says. Peyton laughs. "They're teenagers Brooke. We were like that once." She reminds her.

"True." Brooke smiles.

"Okay we're going to get going." Luke says giving Sawyer a kiss on the forehead.

"You be good for Aunt Brooke!" Peyton says also giving her a kiss.

"Bye guys have a good night!" Julian says.

"Please call me if you need anything, or if she's too much for you. She's been going up and down with her sleep patterns lately." Peyton says

"We'll be just fine P. Sawyer." Brooke says reassuring her best friend.

"Okay thanks again! Bye!" They say in unison and head out the door.

"Well I guess it's just us." Brooke says looking over to Julian and Sawyer sitting on the couch. Brooke joins them.

"You know. I could get used to this." Julian says with a smile looking down at Brooke who was resting on his shoulder while he was playing with Sawyer.

Brooke looks up to Julian and smiles. "Yeah... Me too." She responds.

"You me and a baby." He winks.

"Slow your roll Julian Baker. We haven't even been married yet, there's a wedding to plan, and Sam.. There's a lot to think about before a baby." Brooke says honestly but also wanting the same thing. A baby of her own.

"I know. Alls I'm saying is when that day comes it's going to be a great day." Julian says with a grin looking at Sawyer.

"It will be..." Brooke says in a sigh imagining her future children with Julian with her heart filled with love and excitement. Sam was the love of Brooke's life and she came to her when she was 15. She couldn't imagine the love she would feel for a newborn of her own. Not that Sam wasn't her own. Sam was Brooke's daughter and nothing would change that. But Brooke Davis had been imagining her future baby for quite some time.

Sawyer slowly drifted off to sleep after her last feeding of the evening and Brooke carried her into their bedroom and placed her in the playpen that Brooke had kept from Angie. As she placed Sawyer down and twisted the mobile she looked to Sawyer with love and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

As Brooke looked down at baby Sawyer as the mobile was playing soft and soothing lullaby music. She thought to herself. 'One day Brooke Davis. One day.' And smiled then existing the room slightly closing the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Sweet Child of Mine

**Hello Lovely Readers, welcome to another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. This has to be the most dramatic chapter so far so I really would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews and let me know what you all think! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Oh Sweet Child of Mine**

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **

A sleepy Brooke Davis leans off of Julian's sleeping chest and reaches for her iPhone that reads 2:14am. 'Woah we must have dozed off after that movie' Brooke thinks to herself looking over to their bedroom door from across the room where Sawyer seemed to still be sleeping.

Brooke shook her head and unlocked her iPhone. Still in a sleeping state.

"12 missed calls?" Brooke says furrowing her eyebrows for a quick moment..."Who is calling me this la-" before jumping off of the couch and running to Sam's bedroom praying to find a sleeping Sam. Unfortunately that was not the case. Sam was no where to be found. Brooke runs back into the living room.

"JULIAN! Wake up!" She screams in a low whisper tone attempting to not wake Sawyer.

Julian opens his eyes startled. "Sam isn't home! We feel asleep. Oh my god. I told her to call me... I have 12 missed calls! I'm a horrible moth-"

Julian stands up. "Brooke! Slow down! And don't even finish that sentence." Brooke quickly scrambles through her phone locating the numbers that had been calling her.

Taylor's Mom

Tree Hill Police Station

Unknown Number

Brooke panics scrambling through the house for her coat and shoes.

"Brooke! What's going on?" Julian yells in worry

Brooke tosses him the phone as he reads through the caller ID's.

"Okay you go! I'll stay here with Sawyer. Call me as soon as you know anything or where Sam is!" Julian says as he throws Brooke back her phone and she runs out of the door. She quickly calls Tree Hill Police Station.

"Hello, Tree Hill Police, Amy speaking in the event of an emergency please hang up and dial 911. How may I direct your call?" An operator responds.

"Hello! Hi! My name is Brooke Davis. My daughter. She was. She was at a party and I fell asleep. And she was supposed to be home now. I have all these missed calls from the station. And I don't. I don't know what's going on. Or where she is. Or wha-" Brooke spits out as fast as possible in a panic.

"Ma'am. I'm going to need you to slow down. What is your daughters name?"

"Sorry. Samantha Davis. She's about 5"3 dark brown hair, really sarcastic." Brooke says again faster then she intended.

"Okay let me just check-" the operator says as she types into her computer. Yes we have a Samantha Davis in the system and appears to be in our custody." The operator responds.

As tears are freely flowing from Brooke's eyes. She chokes out "oh thank god!" I mean she was in 'jail' but she was okay. Or at least she was for now.

"Is she okay? What happened? Why!" Brooke asks with anxiety.

"Ma'am on the file it appears that your daughter was arrested for underage drinking, trespassing, and the placing her hands on a police officer." She responds.

"WHAT!" Brooke yells down the phone. Her fear was quickly shifting into rage.

"Ma'am you are able to collect your daughter and retain more information here at the station." She responds.

"Of course. Thank you! I'm on my way." She says hurried as she starts the car.

As Brooke Davis drove to the station her anger and frustration grew stronger. 12 missed calls and not a single one from Sam. Why didn't she call her? What happened tonight? There were so many questions. That would soon be answered as she pulled into the station and put her car in park. She quickly called Julian and let him know everything she knew so he wouldn't worry. After hanging up the phone she headed into the station.

Once she entered the station she went to the front desk.

"Hello! My name is Brooke Davis. My daughter Samantha Davis is here? I was called?" Brooke says to the lady at the desk.

"Of course. Come on back Ms. Davis. " she buzzes her into the doors beside the desk.

"Thank you!" She runs back into the station and meets with a police officer.

"Ma'am. Samantha has been arrested based on three offences this evening. Underage Drinking, Trespassing, and placing her hands on a police officer."

"Officer. I am so sorry. This is not like her. I don't even know what to say."

"Ms. Davis it is no fault of your own. Your daughters actions were clearly influenced from her peer group as seen at the scene. She has been very remorseful and cooperative since the incident. However it is not taken lightly." He responds.

'Oh she will be.' Brooke thinks to herself. "Officer. I really appreciate that. Sam is a good kid. Sometimes she can just get caught up in the moment. With her past in the Foster Care System she can sometimes regress, but never like this. Since being adopted Sam has been doing great in school and with friends, I just. I just don't understand why she would do something like this." Brooke says in a disappointed tone.

"We will not be pressing charges as Samantha did not appear to be the leader of the offences listed, however she will be required to complete some community service here at the station based on her interactions with the officer this evening." He says in hopes to calm Brooke Davis who appeared mortified at the current situation.

"Oh. Thank you so much officer. I promise you. I will handle this and she will be here for whatever needs to be done with the community service."

"No problems Ms. Davis. Teenagers can be tough. But I can see you are doing a great job with Sam. Just take a deep breath and I will go get her." The officer says as he turns and walks back to the minor holding cells.

"Okay.. Thank you." Brooke takes a seat in one of the chairs against the wall and waits.

After about 10 minutes pass. Sam is brought to the front with an officer holder her upper arm slightly guiding her towards Brooke.

Sam avoids eye contact with Brooke and shuffles in her direction. Well knowing she had done it this time.

Brooke looks to her daughter with pure rage and anger, but also love and relief that she was okay. The officer releases Sam and Brooke grabs her and pulls her in for a tough hug. Sam is stunned. Not the reaction she was expecting.

"Sam. Honey are you okay?" Brooke asks as she pulls her back on her shoulders looking into her eyes. And mentally checking her over.

"Um yeah. I'm fine." She gulps.

"Good. Because I'm going to KILL YOU!" Brooke growls shaking her shoulders slightly.

Well there's the reaction I was expected Sam thinks to herself.

"Let's go!" Brooke says in a no-nonsense tone while grabbing her wrist and leading out of the police station. Saying over her shoulder to the police officer. "Thank you so much and I am so sorry about all of this."

"No problem. Have a good night ma'am. We'll be in contact about the community service." He responds to Brooke.

As Brooke and Sam walk out of the police station Sam can feel the heat coming off of Brooke in her anger.

They get out to the car and open the doors and climb in. Once in the car. Sam tried to speak and break the tension. Cleary too soon.

"Brooke. I. I'm so sorry-" Sam tries to choke out over her tears that had formed in her eyes.

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAMANTHA!?"** Brooke yells.

"I'm sor-" Sam tried to answer a clearly rhetorical question.

"NO! Obviously you weren't thinking. Because you have NO idea how worried I was. I had no idea what had happened to you or where you were. You scared me half to death, then I find out you have been ARRESTED!" What the hell Sam!" She says in a loud and stern tone.

"Brooke I'm sorry. Please let me explain!" She yells. But only receives an eyebrow raise and stern look from Brooke. "I. I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell at you. It's just you aren't letting me explain!" She says slightly remorseful.

"Oh don't you worry about that. You will have a lot of time to do that tomorrow morning. For now I think you just need to sit here and reflect on what happened tonight. I don't want another word out of you until we get home." Brooke says in a no-nonsense tone. Then takes a deep breath starting the car.

** ...One Tree Hill...**

Sam nods her head and puts her seatbelt on slouching in the seat. As the drive home was filled with silence.

In an attempt to break the tension and silence. Sam reached for he radio to turn it on but quickly realized that was a bad plan.

Brooke saw Sam reaching for the radio out of the corner of her eye and took her right hand off the steering wheel and slapped Sam's hand away.

SLAP! "Ow!" Sam yelped.

_"Don't even think about it._" Brooke says while giving her head a quick shake for emphasis.

Sam rolled her eyes and slouched further into her seat.

Once they arrived home. They both existed the car and walked towards the front door meeting Julian half way.

"Sam! Are you okay! What happened!" Julian asked as they walked towards him.

Sam looks to Brooke hoping she would jump in and help her explain. Sadly that was not the case. Brooke shrugged her shoulders as if to act like she didn't know anything.

Sam stood and attempted to collect her words for a moment.

"I was..." Sam started but stopped mid-sentence. Looking over to Brooke.

"You were what Sam?" Brooke asks in a stern tone.

"I was.. Arrested.." She says looking down at the driveway.

"What! Arrested! Why!" Julian spits back.

"Well she will tell us all about that tomorrow morning. Right now she needs to go to bed. Because I don't want to wake Sawyer yelling." She glares at Sam.

They walk into the house and Sam puts her bag next to the door and kicks her shoes off.

"Go to your room!" Brooke says in a low and threatening tone.

"Brooke. Please. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Sam tried to plead with Brooke but is cut off mid-sentence.

"Samantha. Go. To. Your. Room. Now. I am so pissed off right now. Go." She points to her bedroom.

Sam sighs and walks towards her room, she bends down to pick up her bag from the door and the back of her shirt slightly rises reviling a red and bandaged freshly done Tattoo.

Brooke sees the tattoo and almost falls over in shock. This could not be happening. She takes a quick breath in attempts to calm herself before she herself if arrested for the murder of her fifteen year old daughter who had been arrested, and now had a TATTOO. Not happening. Brooke thinks to herself as Sam walks by her Brooke grabs her arm.

_"What. The. Hell. Is. On. Your. Back."_ Brooke growls. In hopes she is currently on an episode of punk'd. That's what it felt like.

Sam begins to cry again.

_"Samantha Davis. That better not be a Tattoo._" Brooke growls with her teeth clenched increasing the grip on Sam's arm.

Julian walks behind Brooke and placed his hand on her arm releasing her hand from Sam's arm. "Sam. Go to your room." Julian states.

Sam walks into her bedroom and as Brooke watches with clenched teeth and shakes her head.

"Brooke I need you to take a deep breath." Julian says trying to calm Brooke down.

"Brooke! What the hell happened?" Julian asks.

"She was arrested for underage drinking, trespassing, and putting her hands on a police officer." She sighs and sits down on the couch massaging her temples.

"Oh my god." Julian responds.

"Exactly. I have no idea what got into her. Or really what happened." Brooke sighs and begins to show emotion. Tearing up.

"Brooke. It's okay. We'll find out what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there." He says

"Julian you had Sawyer. It's not your fault. I was just so scared. And then so relieved when I saw that she was okay. And then so angry. And now I'm just so confused and disappointed. And a TATTOO? Seriously?" She says as tears begin to flow from her eyes.

"I should have never let her go tonight. I knew this was a bad idea. This is all my fault." Brooke cries.

"Brooke. Listen to me. She's a teenager these things happen she may have a good explanation but for now I think you need to get some sleep and rest up so you can talk to her tomorrow." Julian reassured her.

"Yeah." She nods and heads for her bedroom.

Julian and Brooke creep into the bedroom trying not to wake Sawyer and get into bed, and drift off to sleep.

** ...One Tree Hill...**

Brooke tosses and turns as she hears pots and pans clinging together and rubs her eyes. She feels herself leaning on Julian's Chest whom is also sleeping.

She yawns and opens her eyes. 'Wait. Why am I on the couch.' She thinks and shakes her head. She turns her head to see Sam standing in the kitchen making pancakes. She jumps up confused.

"Well good-morning sleepy head." Sam laughs.

"Sam? What. What are you doing." Brooke says still slightly disoriented.

"I'm making breakfast!" Sam says with a smile. "Sorry that I woke you. You and Julian looked so peaceful." She laughs. "You must have been tired you both have been passed out since I got home last night." She says as she continues to mix the batter.

Brooke runs over to Sam. "When did you get home last night!" Brooke demands.

"Um. 11:00pm. Just like you said I had to. Remember?"

Brooke shakes her head quickly in confusion. "TURN AROUND!" Brooke yells.

Sam looks at Brooke with confusion and giving her a 'are you insane look' but does it anyway.

Brooke lifts the back of Sam's shirt only to find... Nothing. "Nothing?" Brooke says.

Sam turns back around to face Brooke.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam laughs nervously.

"There's no Tattoo, and you're home, not arrested and..." Brooke says as fast as possible.

"Wait what?" Sam laughs. "Oh. It all makes sense now. Is that why you were yelling at me in your sleep?" She asks.

"In my sleep? It was all a dream. Oh my. Oh my god. Thank you God." Brooke says in a relieved tone.

Brooke looks to Sam and grabs her tightly and pulls her in for a hug. Rubbing the back of her hair. Brooke holds her for about 2 minutes. Sam at this point is beyond confused.

"I had this awful dream, you were arrested, and got a tattoo after the party last night. It was so real!" Brooke exhales.

Sam laughs hysterically, Arrested? A Tattoo? I'm glad I wasn't in that dream.

"Yeah well I was ready to kill you. It felt so real and strange!" She laughs.

"Has that got anything to do with it?" Sam asks pointing towards the empty tub of rocky road sitting on the coffee table between where Brooke and Julian were sleeping.

Brooke laughs. "Yeah. That probably was the culprit" and shakes her head.

"Wait! Sawyer! Oh my god!" Brooke says as she runs towards her bedroom.

"...Is still sleeping." Sam responds. "I got up to to go the washroom this morning and I could here her fussing so I went in and picked her up, changed her, played with her for a while, fed her her first bottle and then she fell back to sleep in my arms so I put her back in her crib." She reassures Brooke. "After that I couldn't get back to sleep hence the fact I am awake right now." She laughs.

Brooke looks over at Sam and could melt on the floor with the love and appreciation she felt in her heart.

"When did my beautiful daughter get so grown up and responsible?" She asks in a loving tone walking towards Sam wrapping her in for a hug.

"Well since I wanted to show you that I can be, and that I can handle going to parties again, and that you can trust me. I think I owe you that much. I came home on time, didn't drink and stuck with Taylor and Sarah all night. Scouts honer." Sam says attempting to imitate the scouts hand signal.

"Sam. I don't even know what to say." She looks to her daughter with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much you know that?" She says hugging her again.

"Yeah well then I though that this might be a good time to tell you... Sam goes to lift up her shirt exposing her rib cage slightly. "About my Tattoo?" She says attempting to keep a straight face.

"WHAT!" Brooke yells.

"Gotcha!" Sam laughs waking Julian.

Brooke takes a deep breath and recomposes herself. "That is NOT funny Samantha." She states.

"I thought it was." Sam laughs and walks out of the kitchen as Brooke gives her a quick smack to her backside playfully.

"Ow!" Sam exaggerates.

"Well then. Don't play games with me young lady." Brooke laughs

"Whatever Brooke." Sam laughs.

"Brooke! OH MY GOD! BROOKE!" Julian says as he runs towards her hugging her.

"Julian! What!" Brooke snaps back confused.

"Oh man. I had this dream! You lost the company and Victoria got you a job in the circus, and then ran away and joined the circus with Sam. You guys had an act together and I couldn't find you!" He spits out quickly. Brooke and Sam begin to laugh hysterically.

"WHAT! It's not funny it was a nightmare, you have no idea!" Julian claims.

"Oh I think I have an idea Julian." Brooke states honestly.

"What?" Julian says confused as Sam walks over you the coffee table and picks up the tub of empty ice cream and walks over to the trash.

"You both are banned from this ice-cream before bed." She laughs as she throws it in the trash closing the lid.

Brooke bursts out in laughter at Julian's still perplexed face. And gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is okay now babe. We're all here."

Julian smiles. "Yeah thank god." He laughs.

"Man that was a weird dream..." Brooke and Julian say in unison.

** ...One Tree Hill...**

**WOAH! Plot Twist. It was all a dream. Did you see that coming? I know some of you had mixed feelings about Sam's party experience so I thought this was a way to please both sides. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please Review with thoughts, ideas, or feedback! **

**-Samantha **


	10. Chapter 10: Choices

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! This is quite a long chapter that I am now just realizing as I post it, however it was fun to write and I had some inspiration from a few of you! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Choices.

It had been a few weeks since the party. Life has gone on as normal in the Davis Household. Brooke was slightly frazzled putting the final details on the wedding as well as finishing a clothes over bros original wedding dress. Julian and Lucas were only one week away from completing the filming of 'The Ravens' which they couldn't be happier about. Sam had been slowly becoming more involved with Taylor's new 'crowd' and had discovered that they weren't as bad as she had originally thought. Things were pretty normal other then-

"SAM!" Brooke yells from the back room of clothes over bro's.

Sam rolls her eyes and walks into the back. "Yes Brooke." Sam says in a fed up tone.

"What do you think of this, the neck line, is it too much, not enough?" Brooke says quickly with anxiousness.

"It's nice!..." Sam responds not really knowing what to say. She wasn't much of a fashion designer let alone a wedding dress consultant.

"Nice? I need more then that Sam!" Brooke snaps.

"Um. Well. I like it, it's a nice. Um. Shape I guess." Sam attempts.

"Ugh! Sam!" Brooke responds in dramatics. "I really need your help!" She cries dramatically.

"Sorry Brooke. This isn't my thing. Please call Peyton or Haley! Or anybody!" She responds. Practically begging. She had been with the "Brookezilla" as she had been referring to her Mother as of late with the wedding plans and details, Sam had been with Brooke for the past three hours and was beyond ready to leave.

"Sam! Peyton has an appointment with Sawyer, and Haley is away with Jamie visiting Nathan before his game! so your the best I've got!" Brooke says matter of factly. Stepping off the stool and walking towards Sam grabbing her hand and leading her over to the desk. Sam rolls her eyes.

"Okay! Now you can help me with the centre prices!" Brooke squeals in excitement.

"Greaaat. I'm so excited." Sam says sarcastically.

"Shut it." Brooke replies simply and sits beside her daughter.

As the two look through bridal magazines and browse through Pinterest for inspiration Brooke looks towards Sam.

"Sam. I know I've been a little. Well all over the place. I just wanted to say thank you. For all your help. I really appreciate it." Brooke says honestly looking into her eyes.

Sam smiles. Even though she despised wedding planning she did enjoy seeing Brooke so happy and excited.

"I know Brooke!" Sam responds genuinely.

Brooke looks at her teenager who clearly had, had enough wedding planning for the day.

"Hey. How about we get out of here. Let's go get a bite to eat." Brooke asks.

"THANK GOD!" Sam moans and jumps out of her seat dramatically. "Let's go!" She says with a smile.

"Hey! It's not that bad Sam!" Brooke laughs.

"Yeah... Okay. Well. You try working with 'Brookezilla" all day then tell me exactly how bad it is!" Sam says dramatically.

"SAM!" Brooke shouts at the name calling. Sam just laughs.

"Brookezilla huh?" Brooke says in a mocking tone. "I'll show you Brookezilla." She responds moving closer to Sam grabbing her and tickling her until she falls to the floor laughing.

"Brooke! Brooke! STOP!" Sam screams through her laughter.

"BROOKZILLA SHOWS NO MERCY!" Brooke yells through her laughter.

Brooke stops and the two lay on the floor looking at the ceiling slightly chuckling recovering from their laughing fit. Brooke turns her head and looks at Sam.

"What would I do without you?" Brooke whispers reaching up and moving a piece of Sam's hair from her face.

Sam smiles. "Same thing I would do without you." Sam responds genuinely.

"Alright kiddo. Let's go! I'm starving!" Brooke says while getting up and helping Sam up as well.

The two walk out to the car. But are stopped by a familiar face and clicking heals on the sidewalk.

Sam turns to look at Brooke after seeing Victoria approaching them.

Brooke looks up at the sun shinning down on the pavement, and makes a perplexed facial expression.

"Funny. I thought vampires couldn't come out until after dark?" Brooke asks mockingly.

Sam bursts out in laugher.

"Oh Brooke. Always with the dramatics." Victoria responds.

"Hello Mother." Brooke responds. "Do what do I owe this pleasure?" She asks mockingly.

"Is there a problem with stopping into visit my daughter, and-" Victoria pauses and looks to Sam. "My official granddaughter." She smiles.

Brooke was ready with a quick and sarcastic comeback, however decided against it. Before Sam's adoption Victoria had grown closer to Brooke and had begun to repair their relationship slowly, with the help of Samantha. Since the adoption Victoria had been attempting to make an effort to be involved. Brooke still remained skeptical over the relationship.

"So Let's go to lunch!" Victoria says.

Sam looks to Brooke who has a less than impressed expression on her face and walks towards the drivers side followed by Sam who hops into the back seat.

The three head for the local pizza parlour by Sam's request of course. They head inside and grab a table.

"So Samantha. How does it feel. To be a Davis?" Victoria questions.

Sam smiles shyly. "It's good. Feels like home." She says honestly. Brooke smiles.

"So what brings you to Tree Hill?" Sam questions Victoria.

"Well to visit of course!" Victoria responds. While taking a sip of her water.

Brooke and Sam look towards Victoria questionably.

"Alright fine detectives!" Victoria admits. "The company is experiencing some. Well. Setbacks. And I needed your help with some things. AND I wanted to visit so I decided to come by." She says honestly.

Brooke nods her head. "That's more like it." She says sarcastically. "Setbacks? What setbacks?" She questions.

"Well with the recent success of the new line, things were running smoothly until our competitors got wind of things. And well reduced prices and released a similar style choice. To say the least Brooke. We took a hit." Victoria responds.

"Okay. So what are you saying we have to do the same?" Brooke questions.

"No. We will not lower our standards to them." She responds in an appalled tone.

Brooke laughs. "Classic Victoria." She responds under her breath. "Then what do you suggest?" Brooke asks.

"A new line. I know it's a lot of work. But Clothes Over Bro's needs something new, exciting, and original something our competitors haven't seen." Victoria says excitedly.

"A new line?" Brooke questions dramatically. "Skater Girl was only released two months ago..." She sighs.

"Well. That's the business Brooke. We need fast and new." She says.

"Alright. Well. I can draw some things up, we can go from there. It will be a few months at least." Brooke mentions already feeling the exhaustion that a new line brings with it.

"Let's turn that months into weeks and we have ourselves a winner!" Victoria claims

Sam looks to Brooke taking a bite of her pizza, and watches as the drama unfolds between Brooke and Victoria.

"Weeks? WEEKS? Mother. Are you aware that I have my wedding coming up? I cannot throw together a new line in weeks!" Brooke states dramatically.

"Oh Brooke. You've done it before, you'll do it again. Enough with the dramatics." Victoria states taking a sip of her water.

"Dramatics?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow. "You ambush me, without notice 2 weeks before my wedding and expect me to just create a new line, just like that?" Brooke states as Victoria rolls her eyes.

"SO, anyways..." Sam states loudly breaking the conversation and tension before things were taken too far.

Brooke and Victoria both break their stare and turn their attention to Sam.

"You two need to learn to work with each other!" Sam states and turns her head towards Brooke.

"Brooke you need to see that Victoria is clearly stressed out and obviously needs help." Then Sam turns her head towards Victoria "and Victoria, you need to stop being such a bit-"

Sam stops mid-sentence and Brooke shoots her a look with her eyebrow raised. "Need to stop being so mean about it." She finished.

"Nice save." Brooke says shaking her head.

"Seriously! You two run a huge company, you need to get along at some point." Sam says maturely.

"Get along with her? Not even the Dolly-freaking-Lama could get along with her..." Brooke says comedically under her breath.

Sam chuckles slightly and rolls her eyes.

"Since when did you become such a wise and mature adult Samantha." Victoria says impressively.

"Well what can I say, I am mature beyond my years.. Plus I'm almost 16 so..." Sam brags.

Brooke laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah when she wants to be..."

Sam looks at Brooke, squints her eyes and sticks her tongue out.

"Oh well that's very mature and adult of you." Brooke laughs.

"Whatever. But you know I'm right. Work it out!" Sam states.

Brooke looks at Sam then at Victoria.

"Okay. I will draw up some sketches and see what I can do... I'm not making any promises." She admits.

"Great!" Victoria states simply.

The three finish their pizza and leave the restaurant.

"Hey so. I'm going to head to Taylor's." Sam says to Brooke as they walk down the sidewalk towards the car.

"Oh. Are you?" Brooke says with a slight smirk.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Can I go to Taylor's?" She asks.

"Yes." Brooke smiles. "I can drive you, you know." Brooke asks.

"Uh. No it's fine. I can walk." She responds.

"Okay weirdo." Brooke laughs. "Please be home for dinner, julian and I would like to talk with you about some things, okay?" Brooke says.

"Yeah sure. Okay bye!" She states then walks towards Victoria. "Please be nice." She whispers in her ear leaning in for a side hug. "Seriously don't add more stress to the 'Brooke-Zilla' that's seriously the last thing I need.." She laughs.

"SAM! I am not a 'Brooke-Zilla' quit it." She yells.

"Whatever you say..." She laughs and leans in for a hug from Brooke.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." She says playfully.

Sam walks off as Brooke and Victoria climb into the car.

"Your really doing a great job with her Brooke." Victoria says honestly as they fasten their seat belts.

Brooke smiles and looks to Victoria. "Thank you."

"You know. I wish we could have had the relationship you have with Sam. I wasn't there Brooke. I'm reminded of that everyday and the truth is that I've been a horrible mother to you. I wish I could take it all back..." Victoria says in a low tone and disappointed tone.

Brooke's eyes fill with tears. "Well. We can start over." Brooke chokes out as she grabs her hand and holds it tight.

"I would love that Brooke." Victoria says honestly. Then shakes off the emotion she was attempting to hide.

Brooke drives home and the two hop out of the car and into the home to greet Julian. Who is very surprised to see Victoria but rolls with it.

The three catch up and begin to discuss the possibilities and ideas for a new line.

"Hey Sam!" Taylor shouts from the park bench.

"Hey!" Sam says walking towards the group. Since Taylor had become involved with cheer there had been some new friends that had been added to the group, Sam was okay with it, but they weren't exactly the type of people that Sam would have normally hung out with in the past.

"Alright so. Now that everyone is here. Let's get this party started." Hayden says as he pulls out a bottle of alcohol from his bag and takes a swig.

Sam pulls into Taylor slightly and whispers in her ear. "You didn't say we were drinking Taylor!" In an angry tone.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Let's just go with it. Plus we need to have some fun anyways Sam." Taylor says honestly.

Sam pounders the thought for a moment before being passed the alcohol. 'a few drinks couldn't hurt' she rationalizes with herself seeing the despair in Taylor's eyes.

Secretly as much as Sam had put off a 'I don't need to fit in' attitude she did want to be able to make new friends and stick with Taylor. She was afraid of loosing her, with Taylor in cheer Sam felt a bit left out. So if this is what it took. She would do it. She grabs the bottle after Taylor and takes a drink.

After a while the group decided to head to the beach, with the alcohol in their systems they were being loud and obnoxious as they made their way down to the pier. They found a spot with a fire pit and sat around.

At this point it was getting late, the sun was setting, and the group was drunk. Half were playing a round of beach volleyball, and the others just sitting and talking.

Sam and Taylor were tossing a beach ball back and fourth with some others not conscious of the amount of time they had been there. It was almost 8:00pm. Sam's cellphone was in her bag off to the side towards the fire pit. It lit up with each text message and phone call she was reviving from Brooke. Dinner was hours ago and Sam was supposed to be home by now.

"Where the hell is she!" Brooke yells as she texts and calls Sam angrily. "I told her to be home for dinner, now she's not answering me?" She says in a worried tone.

"Brooke she probably lost track of time. She's probably just fine, maybe her phone died?" He asks in attempt to calm Brooke.

"She should have called or texted before that and told me she was going to be late, this isn't like her Julian she always lets me know where she is." She says worried.

"Maybe I should call Taylor's Mom, she said they were just hanging out at her house." She sighs dialling in the number.

Julian continues to load the dish washer and clean up.

"Hey! Lisa it's Brooke. (Sam's Mom), I'm just wondering is Sam still there, she was supposed to be home for dinner hours ago and I'm just getting worried, she's not answering her cell" Brooke asks.

"Hi Brooke. No I'm sorry but Sam isn't here. Taylor is at an old friends house from camp for the night, I haven't seen her all day." She responds in confusion.

"Oh. Well I was under the impression that Sam was at Taylor's all day." Brooke says angrily.

"No they haven't been here Brooke. I will check and see where Taylor is and then text you back to see if she knows where Sam is." Lisa says.

"Okay great! Thank you, I'm sorry for he trouble!" Brooke says.

"No trouble at all. Bye!" Lisa says as she hangs up the phone and texts Taylor.

Taylor and Sam walk over towards the fire pit and sit down pulling their phones out of their bags.

"It's 9:00pm!" Sam yells in confusion." Then sees a flurry of text messages and calls from both Brooke and Julian. "I am so beyond dead." Sam laughs with the alcohol in her system.

"Shit. My mom is text me asking where you are?" Taylor says worried.

"Oh god. Okay I have to go." She says as she stumbles up.

"Sam. Your drunk. I can't let you go alone!" Taylor yells.

"I'll drive!" Hayden yells.

"Hayden you're drunk." Taylor responds.

"Um. Barley." He stutters.

Sam and Taylor look at each other with concern.

"Come on. It's fine. I'm fine. Let's go." He says as they walk towards the parking lot.

Though the alcohol was in their systems and impairing their judgement they both knew this wouldn't end well. But what were they supposed to do. Sam pulled out her phone still receiving texts from Brooke and responds.

Text: Brooke I'm &sorry. I lost tra/ck of time, 8'm coming home now.

After she hit the send button she seen the message she had sent with the typos, realizing she shouldn't have sent it immediately giving away that she was drunk.

Brooke feels her phone vibrate as she paces the living room. She pulls out to find the message from Sam. After the relief set in that Sam was okay it was quickly replaced with anger.

Brooke shakes her head with clenched teeth.

Text: Samantha are you drunk? Where are you! Don't you dare lie to me. I know your not at Taylor's.

Sam reads the text message from Brooke and takes a gulp, as they walk towards Hayden's car.

Sam's phone rings, she panics as she decides to answer.

Phone call:

"Hello?" Sam says in a nervous tone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SAMANTHA?" Brooke yells.

"I. Um. Uh. I'm at the beach. I'm coming home now." Sam says attempting to not slur her words but failing.

"How are you getting home!" Brooke snaps.

"Uh. I'm getting a drive." She says over the muffled sounds of drunk teenagers in the back ground.

"NO!" Brooke shouts sternly. "Where are you Samantha, I will come and pick you up." Brooke says with worry.

"No. No. Please. It's fine. Hayden is driving were going to be fine. He's not even that drunk." She begs not realizing the words that had just left her mouth.

"HELL NO! Get out of the car right now Samantha or so help me god you will be grounded until you are 18." Brooke says sternly.

Sam takes a deep breath.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Brooke yells.

"At the pier..." She sighs in defeat.

"I will be there in 5 minutes. DO NOT. Go anywhere. Do you understand me?" She yells as she grabs her keys and heads out of the door signalling to Julian that she would be back in 10.

Brooke hangs up the phone and drives to the pier. Her hands gripped tightly on the wheel and her face fuming with anger.

As she drives up to the parking lot she sees Sam sitting on the curb crying with Taylor comforting her. Brooke takes a deep breath and exists the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Brooke yells. As she walks towards the girls. Grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm. I'm. So sorry." Sam stutters.

"You will be!" Brooke snaps tightening her grip on her arm.

"Let's go!" She says pulling Sam towards the car. Looking over her shoulder to Taylor. "Taylor! Let's go!" She snaps.

"Um. No. I think. Im going to stay here or walk..." She stammers.

"Get in the car. I'm taking you home." She states with a no-nonsense tone as Taylor jumps up and gets into Brooke's car.

The two teenagers sat in the back seat looking out of the windows and enduring the silence and tension in the car as Brooke drove to Taylor's house. When they drove into the driveway, Brooke turned back to Sam. "I am taking Taylor inside. You will wait here, and not move. Understood?" She says sternly well knowing Sam had a habit of running away from her problems. Sam nods.

And Brooke and Taylor exit the car and walk towards the front door being greeted by Taylor's mom. They took Taylor inside as Sam sat in the back seat pondering her thoughts, now sobering up quickly due to the situation. After a short time Brooke made her way back into the car slamming the door behind her and starting the car.

"Brooke I am so sorry. Please-" Sam cried.

"Sam. Enough! I need you to sit there and think about what you are going to say to me when we get home. I can't talk to you right now. I am too angry." She states in a stern but calm tone attempting to cool down.

Sam nods her head and sits back in her seat, letting her silent tears fall. Brooke looked to the rearview mirror occasionally and watched as Sam looked out of the window and silently cried. Brooke let out a sigh letting her anger pass and replacing it with concern. This wasn't like Sam. She knew that something else must be going on.

As Brooke drove into the driveway and put the car in park, she turned back to Sam and let out a sigh. "What were you thinking sweetheart. Why didn't you call me?" Brooke says in a soft and motherly tone surprising Sam.

Sam looks up to Brooke in the front seat looking back at her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have called you. I'm sorry." Sam says honestly.

Brooke sighs. "Okay. Let's go inside and talk." She says getting out of the car.

Sam gets out of the car and closes the door behind her. The two headed inside. Once in the living room Julian walks into the room. "Where were you Sam! We were worried sick!" He yells.

"I know. I'm sorry." She says avoiding eye contact with Julian.

"Well sorry is not good enough Sam! You can't just run off and do what you please, you have people who care about you and worry about you." He says sternly. Then turns his head to Brooke, "Is that alcohol I smell?" He asks, then looks back at Sam.

Sam doesn't make eye contact and just stands in the room hoping this was all over.

"SAM!" He yells.

Brooke walks behind Julian and places her hand on his arm signalling him to calm down. Then looks back at Sam.

"Sam, go you your room please. I will be in soon, then we can talk." She states sternly.

Sam nods her head and walks towards her bedroom passing both Brooke and Julian and closes her bedroom door.

Brooke let's out a sigh.

"Has she been drinking?" Julian asks

"Yes. She was drunk, as well as all of the other underage feral cats down there as well!" Brooke snaps.

"Why would she be drinking? I don't get it. Wasn't she going to Taylor's?" He asks.

"She lied." Brooke says as se shakes her head in disappointment.

Julian throws his hands in the air. "I can't believe this." He sighs.

"To be honest. I'm not mad at her for lying to me, drinking, and not answering her phone, I'm just disappointed. I'm mad because I caught her about to get into a car with some boy who had been drinking. Honestly. How could she even think that is okay, she could have gotten herself or someone else killed. I'm beyond pissed off about that. But everything else. This isn't Sam. There is something else going on." She sighs.

"Alright well you better go talk to her" He says. "I guess our other conversation will have to wait.." He says as he walks towards the dining room table collecting the 'paternal-adoption papers' into a stack and placing them into the drawer.

Brooke looks over to him with sympathy. "Julian. Sam loves you. You know that right. Everything is going to be fine." She says in comfort.

Julian smiles slightly. "I know. Go talk to her. Find out what is going on."

Brooke opens Sam's door and finds her laying on her bed. She enters the room and closes the door. She walks towards Sam's bed.

"Can you just ground me, and get it over with. I have a head ache." Sam says with attitude not turning her body to look at Brooke's reaction.

"Absolutely not Sam, now drop the attitude and sit up" she says authoritatively.

Sam doesn't move.

"Samantha. Sit up." She orders.

Sam rolls her eyes and sits up, facing Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke says.

"So Sam. Where do you want me to start. The fact that you lied to me about where you were going tonight, or the drinking, or not coming home on time, not answering your phone, having me worried sick about you, and then just to top it all off almost getting into a car with someone who had been drinking." She says with a slightly raised voice.

"I know Brooke. I'm sorry." She says simply.

"No Sam! I don't think you are. Because if you were you would know how incredibly STUPID it is to get into a car with someone who has been drinking and you would have never considered it!" Brooke snaps.

"I didn't get in the car!.." Sam shouts. Then mumbles under her breath "relax.."

Brooke raises her eyebrow. "You didn't get in the car because I called you, and told you not to, and that I was coming to get you. Other wise things could have ended very differently tonight." She says in response.

Sam stays silent and looks at the floor.

"I am so beyond disappointed in you Samantha." Brooke sighs.

Sam's heart felt that one. Though she tried not to show it. She hated the thought of disappointing Brooke. But also hated the fact that Julian had just yelled at her. Julian was more of a friend to Sam then a 'parental figure' and wasn't exactly ready for him to be so authoritative with her. She hadn't had a father figure in her life, at lease a decent one since Julian and she had trust issues. This had caused Sam to get her back up and become slightly defiant in her talk with Brooke.

"I'm sorry." Sam responds.

"Why did you lie to me, and since when do think it's okay to go out drinking at 15 years of age! Please explain?" Brooke snaps.

"Sorry." Sam responds again with slight attitude.

"SAMANTHA! You had better start explaining yourself. I mean it. When I ask you a question you answer it. Understood?"

Sam looks to the floor and sighs. Hiding behind her walls clearly wasn't getting her anywhere.

"I didn't know they were drinking, when I was on my way to Taylor's house she texted me and told me to meet her at the park. So I did. When I got there they pulled out the alcohol And started drinking, then they passed it to me and I had some too. We went to the beach and drank some more, I lost track of time, things got out of hand, my phone was in my bag and then I realized that you had been texting and calling so I freaked out, and then Hayden offered us a ride. I wanted to say no. But I didn't know what to do. I knew you were pissed, and you have a lot on your plate so I didn't want to bother you." She answers honestly.

"So you thought the better plan was to get into a car with someone who had been drinking? You thought I wouldn't be as angry? Brilliant plan Sam. I have to say. How did that work out for you." She snaps but then sees Sam's face drop, then takes a deep breath and refocuses herself.

"Listen to me. I am disappointed that you lied to me, drank alcohol, and let me go on worrying about you for hours after I had told you to be home for dinner, but I am beyond angry that you would think to get into a car with someone who had been drinking before calling me. Samantha. How many times have I told you to CALL ME no matter what. Sure I might be angry at first, but it is A LOT better then having you in danger being in the car with someone behind the wheel who has been drinking. Do you understand me?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She says honestly.

"Okay. On to the drinking..." She exhales. "On what planet, do you think it's okay for you to be getting drunk on the beach with your friends at 15?"

"Well you thought it was okay at 15..." She mumbles under her breath but is heard by Brooke. Reality quickly sets back in as to what she had just let come out of her mouth when she looked up to see Brooke shaking her head with gritted teeth.

"Brooke... I. I. Didn't mean that."

"Watch yourself Samantha." She practically growls.

"You're right. When I was 15. I did think that, that was okay, and I was wrong. I didn't have a mother who cared about me as much as I care about you. Maybe if I would have, my experiences would have been different. But I will NOT allow you to make the same mistakes, and have the same regrets that I have. You are my daughter and I will not have you running all over tree hill getting drunk and putting yourself in danger. Not on my watch." She says with emotion.

"Brooke. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She says as she allows a tear to fall from her eyes.

"Good." Brooke states.

"I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to look lame, and since Taylor joined cheer, I just feel. I just feel like I'm loosing her..." She says as her voice cracks with emotion.

Brooke sighs as the mystery of the night had been solved. Brooke felt that this whole situation had to do with Sam's insecurities of loosing people in her life. She had a hunch that Sam was fearing loosing Taylor.

"Sweetheart. Do you really think that you would loose Taylor by not drinking alcohol?" She says honestly.

Sam looks down. "No. But her new friends are into that. And I'm just afraid that she will. I don't know. Like them better then me... and want to hang with them more so I figured I had to be 'into' what they were into" She says honestly. "Anyways. I know it's stupid." She shakes her head.

"It's not stupid Sam. It's not stupid to feel things and have emotion. You are human. And a teenager at that. Being a teenager can really suck sometimes. You are finding out who you are and who your real friends are. It's tough." She responds honestly.

Then grabs Sam's hand and hold it. "And let's face it Sam. You have lost a lot of people in your life. Speaking from experience. I know that can make you a little closed off and anxious about loosing everyone. But you don't have to change who you are just to keep someone in your life, or to compete with others and if you do then that person doesn't deserve to be in your life." She responds lovingly.

Sam looks to Brooke with tears in her eyes, she lets out a few silent sobs. Sam was beginning to really be able to open up to Brooke. She felt safe in her arms and though showing emotion made her feel insecure she would often cover this emotion with attitude and sarcasm however felt safe enough to fall apart some times with Brooke.

Brooke grabs Sam's arms and pulls her in for a tight hug holding her as she cried. And petting the back of her hair as she comforted her daughter.

Brooke whispers as she soothes Sam. "Babe. You don't have to change for anyone. You are perfect just the way you are. Pretending to be someone that your not only ends up hurting you and getting you into trouble. Trust me." She says as she rocks with Sam back and fourth continuing the hug then releasing her and looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me. I am disappointed in your actions tonight, but that does not change how much I love you. I want you to be able to call me when you are stuck and need help, I want you to trust that nothing you would ever do or say would ever make me change the way I see you or how much I love you. Do you understand me?" She asks seriously.

Sam nods her head and rubs her eyes. "Yes I understand." She responds.

Brooke then looks back into Sam's eyes and hold her arms for emphasis. "If you ever. EVER. Even think about getting into a car with someone who has been drinking EVER again. I will kill you. Do you understand me? Samantha that is incredibly dangerous. I could have lost you." Brooke paused and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Your life is the most precious thing you have, you have to take care of it. You are almost 16 Samantha and I cannot protect you from everything. You have to have a brain and think about your actions and the consequences that come from these decisions before you ever even consider doing something so irresponsible. I do not EVER want to have to have this conversation ever again. Understood?" She says filled with emotion.

Sam cried and held onto Brooke. "I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have ever considered getting into the car. I promise. It won't happen again." She says honestly.

"Your damn right it won't." Brooke says releasing Sam from a hug. "But just to be sure it won't you will have a two week grounding to help to serve as a reminder." She states sternly.

Sam nods her head. After all this emotion she wasn't about to fight her grounding.

Brooke raises her eyebrow. "One week for the drinking and not answering your phone and making Julian and I worried sick, and another week for your decisions based on driving home. You will only leave the house to ride to and from school with myself of Julian, no boarding. I am taking your iPhone, and iPod, but you may keep your laptop only to work on a five page paper on the dangers of drinking and driving that you will hand in to Haley for extra credit in your English lit class, over the next two weeks. Understood?" Brooke asks.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Yes." She responds handing Brooke her phone and her iPod.

Brooke smirks slightly. She was getting good at this whole 'Mom' thing. She leans in and gives Sam a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Get ready for bed. I will see you in the morning. I love you sweetheart."

"Night. Love you too." She responds as Brooke turns and walks towards the door but is stopped by Sam's voice.

"Mom! Wait!" Sam squeaks. Brooke's heart melted. Every time Sam had called Brooke 'Mom' Nothing made her happier. It had felt like each time the world has stopped spinning for a moment.

Brooke turned around to look at Sam. "Yeah babe?" She smiles.

"I'm happy that I have a Mom who cares about me so much, thank you." She says in a quiet tone.

Brooke's eyes fill with tears. "Well. I'm happy to have a daughter whom I love so much and who is as amazing as you are." She responds. "Even though she drives me crazy! Get to bed you lunatic. Goodnight." She says as she turns out the light and closes the door.

As she took a step out of Sam's bedroom she tripped slightly over Victoria's foot who was leaning against the wall outside of Sam's bedroom with tear stained cheeks and water filled eyes. Brooke looked up confused at Victoria.

Victoria looked into Brooke's eyes and grabbed her pulling her in for a tight hug. Brooke was completely caught off guard and confused. Was her mother showing affection? Brooke stood stiffened at first but then wrapped her arms around her mother and patted her back. "Um. Victoria..." Brooke questioned. "Are you. Um. Okay" she asked. "How. Um. How much did you hear?" She asked again still in the grip of Victoria, eventually being released then the two looked into each other's eyes.

"All of it. And honestly Brooke. I have no idea how you have turned out to be this wonderfully, amazing, beautiful person, and an outstanding Mother, when all you had growing up was me. I failed you Brooke, but that hasn't effected you. You continue to be a successful, caring, compassionate, and loving human being and I can't understand how when I was never there to do what you just did with Samantha. I'm so sorry Brooke. I'm just. So sorry." Victoria cried.

Brooke's eyes poured with her tears as she pulled her mother in and held her tightly the two continued to sob into each other's shirts eventually breaking apart and collecting themselves.

"I love you Mom. And I am happy you are here. And happy that you are trying. It's all I've ever wanted." Brooke says honestly.

Victoria smiles. "It's the least I can do to try to repair this beautiful mother daughter relationship that I have ruined over the years with my inability to love others."

Brooke nods her head in appreciation and shows her mother to the guest room in the house, after saying goodnight she heads back out into the living room letting out a sigh of relief.

Did that really just happen? She asks herself in disbelief. She sits on the couch and takes a moment to process her evening, takes a deep breath.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! **


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Someday

**Hello Lovely Readers! I am sorry for the time between updates! Life has been a little crazy with schedule but here is the next chapter! This chapter has the whole gang from One Tree Hill so please enjoy and let me know what you think. The next few chapters will focus more on Brooke/Sam but I wanted to make this chapter for the wedding day and to update with relationships for all characters. **

**Here it is, I really hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Welcome to Someday

**Knock Knock **"Brooke?'

"_Yeah, come in!"_ Brooke replies through her yawn.

Peyton walks into Brooke's bedroom and hops into bed with her best friend, cuddling in.

"Hey " Brooke laughs. "You're here early?" Brooke questions looking over to her clock that read 7:05am

"My best friend is getting married today! I have to be! Is the bride to be excited?" Peyton asks grinning from ear to ear.

Brooke smiles "Yes."

"Did you get all of your beauty sleep?" Peyton asks

"If you consider tossing and turning for 8 hours beauty sleep then sure…" Brooke sighs.

"I know. I was like that too…" Peyton remembers.

"It's crazy P. I mean we've been imagining our weddings forever! Now it's all finally happening. I thought this day would never come. Honestly." She says honestly.

"Well it's here." Peyton smiles. "And you are going to be the most beautiful bride, hey I brought you something that may help with your nerves, and to make sure that you have everything you need today!" Peyton says excitedly while reaching to the floor for a small decorated box, with pink scrapbook paper, photos, ribbons, and glitter.

"PEYTON! Where did you find this!" Brooke squeals excitedly sitting up in bed and opening the box that read " and 's Dream Wedding.

Peyton laughs. "I've been saving it. For today. When Lucas and I were backing up the spare bedroom and we were setting up Sawyer's Nursery we found it in one of the boxes I had moved from Larry's."

Brooke smiles and opens the box filled with magazine clippings, old photo's of herself and Peyton dressed in princess dresses marrying the play groom played by none other then Mouth in a top hat. The two best friends laughed hysterically at the photo's.

"How old were we? Like 8? This is so great P. Sawyer!" Brooke says with happiness.

"I know! Look at this-" Peyton says as she reached into the box and picked up a hand written note, and begins reading.

"When I get married, By Brooke Davis" Peyton smiles, then continues reading.

"When I get married, I will make a beautiful white dress that sparkles. My husband will wear a pink tie to match all of the flowers! P. Sawyer will be my maid of honor, and my husband will be really cute! He will love me, and we will have a big family. Someday…" Followed by a drawn photo of what she imaged her wedding to look like at a young age.

Brooke had tears in her eyes and took the note from Peyton remembering writing it that day in Peyton's Tree House.

"Well colors changed slightly, but it's all pretty accurate!" Brooke laughs.

"Okay so my job as your maid of honor and best friend is to make sure that you have everything you need, so here we go. Something old, would be our wedding box!" She laughs. "Something new, would be-" Peyton reached into her purse and took out a small box. "Open it!" She orders.

Brooke smiles and unites the ribbon bow, and opens the small white box. She pulls out a silver necklace with a small pendant and a jewel hanging from the engraved pendant. Brooke takes it into her hands and reads the small engraved phrase and reads it aloud "Someday" Brooke smiles and her eyes fill with tears. "Peyton it's beautiful. I love it so much." She says as she wraps it around her neck and clasps the back.

Peyton smiles and continues.

"Something borrowed and something blue-" Peyton says as she reached into the box and pulls out a small jeweled hair piece, "That was mine, so you can borrow it, and it has a blue diamond, so your all covered " She hands the hair piece to Brooke and laughs.

"Thank you …" Brooke says while leaning in for a hug from her best friend. As the two separate from their embrace a loud shriek followed by Sam running into Brooke's bedroom holding Sawyer at arms lengths.

"Peyton! I know I said I would watch Sawyer while you were doing your whole, Brooke, Peyton, Lovey Dovey, Sappy Maid of Honor Best Friend thing, but she well, you know. So times up! Here you go!" Sam says in dramatics as she hands baby Sawyer to Peyton who was in need of a diaper change.

Peyton and Brooke both laugh hysterically. Peyton rolls her eyes and takes Sawyer from Sam's arms. "What Sam, afraid of a little diaper change?" Peyton mocks

"No, not afraid. Just not interested…" Sam laughs and plops down onto Brooke's bed as Peyton takes Sawyer into the other room.

"Well aren't you up bright and early this morning?" Brooke questions. She was lucky if she didn't have to practically drag Sam out of bed every morning.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Yeah well. There's not much you can do when Peyton wakes you by practically throwing a baby in your bed demanding I watch her, and running off into your bedroom…" Sam says through a sigh.

Brooke laughs. "Yeah I guess not."

"So. Today is the last day of your grounding. Have you learned your lesson?" Brooke questions with a raised eyebrow, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"Yes Brooke." She responds.

"Good." Brooke smirks. "Maybe you can finally stop complaining about being stuck with me, and the wedding plans for the past two weeks. It was beginning to feel like it was more of a punishment to me…" Brooke laughs

"Yeah well. I'm seriously happy that Prison on Brooke's Wedding Island has officially ended. That was torture." Sam says sarcastically.

Secretly Sam didn't mind all that much. Of course she hated being grounded for the fact that Brooke had taken all of her electronics and her skateboard. She also despised sitting and discussing wedding theme colors, flower arrangements, and dresses. But she did enjoy spending time with Brooke. She would never admit that though.

"Oh. Torture?... Really. Hey Sam I think there is a Sawyer diaper change with your name on it… PEY-" Brooke calls but is cut off by Sam.

"NO!" Sam shouts

Brooke rolls her eyes and laughs. She reached into her bedside table drawer and handed Sam her iPhone, and her iPod.

"Here you go Trouble Maker." Brooke mocks.

"Finally!" Sam says dramatically Brooke laughs.

Peyton walks back into the bedroom holding Sawyer.

"Okay people. We have T-6 hours until the wedding. We need to start getting everything ready! Haley is on her way with Jamie, Julian is with Nathan and the boys getting ready at the house, Lucas is on his way over, he had to pick Karen, Andy and Lily up from the airport, then they will come here pick up the kids and get them ready at our house. OKAY!" Peyton says seemingly out of breath with all of the information.

Brooke and Sam both laugh in unison.

"WHAT! It's the maid of honors job to make sure that everything runs smoothly for the bride! Now lets go. Up and atom!" She demands.

They head into the living room where they are greeted by Haley and a very excited Jamie Scott.

"AUNT BROOKE!" Jamie squeals as he runs into the living room and jumps into Brooke's arms.

"Jamie Scott! How's my favorite little man!" Brooke says with excitement.

"Good! You're getting married today!" Jamie states.

"I know! It's great!" Brooke laughs

"Yeah. You know. Julian is REALLY nervous. He's been up for like 5 hours rehearsing his vows in the mirror. All sweaty. And. Yeah." Jamie says in a concerned tone.

The groups laughs and Haley whispers into his ear loud enough for everyone to hear. "Isn't the Best Man supposed to keep all of the Grooms embarrassing secrets?" She laughs.

"…Right. Sorry. Pretend that never happened" He corrects. "Hey what can I say. I'm new at this whole 'Best Man Thingy'" He defends.

A knock at the door was heard from the group followed by Lucas, Karen, Andy and Lily who entered the home.

"Kaaaaren!" Peyton, Haley and Brooke all squealed in unison, walking over to her and sharing a group hug.

"Hello my Loves." Karen says as she shares the hug.

"How was the flight?" Peyton asked.

"It was great, everything went smoothly" She reassured.

"Thank you so much for coming Karen." Brooke says with love.

Karen smiled, reached for Brooke and pulled her in for a hug. "I wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world Brooke. Plus I was way overdo for a visit to Tree Hill." She says.

"James Lucas Scott? Is that you?" Karen questions playfully.

"Yep. It's me." Jamie laughs

"You have got to stop growing up so fast my boy. You must be a whole foot taller since the last time I seen you." Karen jokes.

"Yeah well. Momma says it's because of the vegetables. But I think she's just saying that so I will eat them." Jamie states comically as usual.

The group laughs.

"Hmm. It seems smarter as well!" She states rustling up his hair. "You remember Lily Jamie?" Karen says as she placed her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Yep! Hey Lily! Let's go and play out in the driveway until we have to go! Uncle Lucas, and Sam will come with us!" Jamie suggests.

"Okay!" Lilly agrees and the two run out of the front door together.

"Why do I get roped into everything…" Lucas sighs dramatically and heads for the door dragging Sam along with him.

The groups laughs

"Hey Karen, Thank You so much for taking Jamie for the day so we can all get ready." Haley says.

"Sawyer too!" Peyton adds.

"No problem! It will be fun. Okay we should get going. We will see you all at the church. Have fun. And remember to breath Brooke!" She says as she see's the nerves in Brooke's eyes.

"Thanks Karen." Brooke says with love.

Peyton reaches down and places Sawyer in her car seat buckling her in and handing her to Andy.

"Goodbye my Loves. See you soon!" Karen states as they exit

Sam enters back into the living room and the four head into Brooke's bedroom and begin to get ready.

"Okay! So here are your dresses! Go try them on and make sure everything is okay!" Brooke squeals.

"Great. Dresses. I'm thrilled." Sam sighs sarcastically. Followed by Peyton pushing her into the bathroom with her dress playfully.

******One Tree Hill********

"Nathan! Does this hairstyle look dorky?" Julian cries from the bathroom.

"Uh. Dude. Your Julian Baker… Isn't dorky. Like your thing?" Nathan jokes.

"NOT HELPING!" Julian says appalled at the dig.

"Alright Dude. Just you know. Juzh it up a bit. Here-" Nathan says as he passes him some hair gel.

"Alright thanks." Julian says looking back into the mirror.

"Nervous Man?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Julian replies.

"Yeah. I would be to. I mean I was with Haley. Man that was so nervous I could barley remember my vows-" Nathan stops seeing Julian's reaction.

"Again. Not helping." Julian states.

"Right. Sorry" Nathan says.

Julian laughs.

"No but listen. Sure I was nervous. But I mean once your up there, and looking into her eyes. You will be fine Man. It all just comes to you. Especially looking into her eyes. Think about how much you love her and just let it flow." He reassured.

"Thanks Nate.." Julian responded honestly.

"Brooke Davis is going to be my wife today…" Julian whispers. "It's crazy. You know I came here looking for a girl from the book and who knew that the other girl from the book was who my heart was looking for." Julian stated.

"Yeah. Love is crazy Man. But I'm happy for you. And Brooke." Nathan says. "You're a good guy Julian Baker. I'm happy she has you." He says patting his arm.

"Yeah me too…" Julian responds.

*********One Tree Hill************

A few hours later….

As the girls were just putting the finishing touches on their makeup in their brides room at the church they were chatting and reminiscing. They heard a knock at the door followed by Victoria's head popping in, then stepping into the room.

"You girls look absolutely stunning. Beautiful Dresses Brooke!" Victoria stated. "Brooke. You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen…" Victoria says honestly.

Brooke smiles. "Thank you.."

"Ladies. May I have a few moments alone with my daughter?" Victoria asks.

Peyton looks to Brooke for confirmation and receives a small nod and the three exit the room. Peyton was still trying to get used to seeing 'supportive, and motherly Victoria' she had been accustomed to 'Bitchtoria' for so long that it had been practically programmed into her brain to be at Brooke's defense when it came to Victoria.

"Brooke. I. I don't know what to say. You are absolutely stunning." Victoria begins

"Thank you…" Brooke responded.

"Julian is so lucky to have you. You two are perfect for each other. I am so happy for you." Victoria tears up. "Um. Brooke. I don't really know how to say this. But…" Victoria is cut off by Brooke.

"Dad's not coming…" Brooke finishes in disappointment, but not surprise.

Victoria just looks into her daughters eyes and shakes her head. "I'm so sorry sweet heart. He said he wanted to be here, but work-" Victoria attempted to comfort her daughter who's father would not be walking her down the isle.

"Yeah. I get it." Brooke says through a sigh. "I always get it…" She says with reoccurring disappointment in her tone.

"Well. We will do what we always do. We will hold out heads high and walk down the isle as proud, strong and independent Davis Women…" Victoria states confidently.

"Okay." Brooke says in a quite tone.

"Okay." Victoria replies.

"I will get the girls back in here and let you finish getting ready. I'll be right outside if you need me and I'll come get you when it's time." Victoria States.

"Okay thanks Mom." Brooke sighs.

Victoria looks to her daughter with sympathy and leaves the room.

Sam is standing outside of the room texting Jack on her iPhone.

"Samantha, you look absolutely stunning." Victoria says.

"Um. Thanks." Sam says feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't a fan of dressing up, nor compliments. She was beginning to feel like this was going to be a long day and chuckles to herself.

"Now get in there and go be with your Mother!" Victoria demands taking the phone from Sam's hands breaking her trance in texting.

"I will never understand this generation of yours. Always needing to be in contact with one-another…" Victoria scoffs and hands Sam back her phone.

Sam laughs, and heads back into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asks when she enters the room and sees Brooke wipe a slight tear from her eye.

"Hey Sweetheart. Yeah I'm fine." Brooke reassures putting on her mask just as Sam usually did. They were a lot more alike then they might realize.

"No your not. What's wrong?" Sam asks concerned.

"It's just. My Dad can't make it. Something with work. As usual. I'm fine really" Brooke reassures her daughter.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Are you okay?" Sam asks honestly.

"Yeah. I'm a little disappointed. But that's my Dad. I'm not surprised." Brooke sighs. "Anyways! I'm fine. Moving on…" Brooke states standing from her stool in her wedding dress.

"You really do look beautiful Sweetheart." Brooke states looking down at Sam's curled hair and dark purple bridesmaid satin dress.

"Thank you. But I think the only 'beautiful one' here is you. Brooke you look gorgeous. Julian is going to die when he see's you."

"Thanks Sam…" Brooke says lovingly pulling Sam in for a hug.

Peyton, Haley, and Victoria enter the room once again.

"It's time Brooke!" Peyton says in a calming tone.

"Alright." Brooke takes a deep breath. "Lets do this!" She says as the wedding party made there way to the doors to enter into the chapel.

"Okay! Lily, flower girl up at the front, followed by Millie and Mouth up at the front, then by Haley and Nathan, Sam and Lucas, Jamie is up at the alter with Julian… And myself, then Victoria and Brooke! OKAY! Were good." Peyton says as she rearranges everyone in the line up and gets everything in order."

"Thanks P. Sawyer" Brooke responds genuinely. Peyton responds with a wink and a smile.

********One Tree Hill*******

"You doing okay?" A small voice says from beside the groom tugging on his suit pants.

Julian snaps out of his nerves as he looks into the crowed of guests. "Huh? Yeah. Um I'm good" He responds nervously. "Is it hot in here?" Julian asks pulling at his collar slightly.

"Nope. Just you." Jamie says.

"Thanks Man." Julian laughs. "Alright were about to start. Any last minute Best-Man advice?" Julian asks.

"Yeah. Breath!" Jamie says with comedy.

"Fair Enough… Good advice…" Julian laughs.

The music begins and all guests turn back towards the chapel doors from their seats.

The doors of the chapel open.

Lily Begins walking down the isle throwing white flower petals from her small basket while Karen leans our from the isle seat and takes photo's of her daughter waving back and fourth.

Millie and Mouth enter and make their way down the isle separating at the stairs to the alter Millie standing off to the other side while mouth joins Julian and Jamie.

Haley and Nathan enter the chapel next, continuing the pattern followed by Sam and Lucas, while stepping onto the stairs Julian looks down at his beautiful soon to be step-daughter and is full of pride. But quickly snapped out of it with a smile that grazed his face while Sam made a face and stuck her tongue out at him while stepping onto the stairs.

Peyton enters the chapel and takes her maid of honor position at the alter.

"At this time, we would like to ask all guests to please rise for the Bride." The pastor announces over the microphone.

"Ready?" Victoria asks rubbing Brooke's arm.

"Yes." Brooke responds with a smile.

Victoria takes Brooke's arm and the two begin to make their way into the chapel.

Once in the room Brooke looks around at all of her guests with a smile across her face, her eyes dazzled by the long drapes and flowers along the isles, it's how she had imagined this day for so long. She looks down the isle and her eyes meet with Julian's. It's exactly how she had imagined.

Julian's eyes focused on Brooke and he was breath taken and stunned by her beauty and grace. He could only see love. No one else in the room seemed to matter. Only Brooke. It seemed as though the world had stopped at that very moment as the two looked into each others eyes as Brooke made her way up to the alter.

Once in her position she handed Peyton her flowers and Victoria stepped down taking her seat.

The service began.

"As we are gathered here today.." The words began to fade in and out as the two looked into each others eyes. It almost felt as though all of their moments were coming back in flashbacks back to the first time Julian had laid eyes on Brooke in Clothes over Bro's, their first kiss, and dates. Everything was flooding back as they listened to the Pastor continue the service.

"You now may exchange vows."

Julian takes Brooke's hands and looks into her eyes.

"Brooke, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, Brooke. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. Since I saw you dancing that ridiculous dance in clothes over bro's I have fallen completely and deeply in love with you. I can't imagine spending my life without you, or without Sam and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to. You look beautiful by the way."

Brookes eyes are filled with tears and she smiles while looking into Julian's eyes. The audiences eyes are all filled with tears including the wedding party, even Sam had shown some emotion at Julian's vows.

Brooke then took a deep breath and began…

"Julian, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met."

The pastor smiles and continues on with the service.

"Do you, Julian Baker take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do..." Julian says with a smile

"Do you, Brooke Davis take Julian Baker to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do.." Brooke answers with tears filling her eyes.

"By the power vested in me by god, and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Julian and may kiss the bride."

"Finally…" Julian sighs causing laughter in the audience.

"Welcome to Someday Brooke Davis…" Julian whispers as he leans in and kisses his wife passionately, following cheering and clapping in the audience. Each guests eyes filled with tears and their hearts with joy.

*********One Tree Hill*********

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope it was everything you hoped for! The next few chapters will be more Brooke/Julian/Sam focused, and Sam/Jack focused as I have some ideas. The next chapter will be Sam's 16****th**** Birthday! So stay tunned. Any ideas, suggestions or feedback is always welcome, as usual! Please review! **

**-Samantha**


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday?

**Hello Lovely Readers! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! It is Sam's 16th Birthday, there are a few flashbacks in this chapter but mostly focuses around Birthday plans and such. I have included some Sam/Julian time as well referencing the question of paternal adoption. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Birthdays**

Sam tossed and turned for most of the night. Tonight was the eve of her sixteenth birthday. Normally this is an exciting birthday, but Sam was never really into her birthday. Being passed from foster home to foster home, birthdays never tended to be celebrated, even if it was remembered at all. Even though Sam has now been adopted and she knew she now had her forever family, days like these still tended to bring back memories of her past.

As Sam lay in her bedroom staring at the ceiling memories flooded through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey. Kid." Her half drunken foster father called from the living room.

Sam came down the hallway and sat on the couch looking around the living room with beer bottles and smoke from cigarettes.

"Yeah." She responded quietly.

"Do me a solid. Get me another beer?" He asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and turned to the refrigerator grabbing a beer and handing it to her foster father.

"It's only 10:00am you know..." She said innocently under her breath.

"What was that twerp!" He yelled.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Don't you have school or something? Go." He slurred.

"It's Saturday..." Sam responded.

"Right. Well. Go do something. Don't just stand here like a loser..." He said with frustration.

Just then, Maggie walked through the front door placing some groceries on the counter and rolling her eyes at the current state of her husband.

"Joe! Could you not get smashed and trash the living room when we a home visit today. Do you want her to get taken away. She's our only income right now dumbest..." She yelled pointing in Sam's direction.

"Listen bitch!" He yelled standing from his chair.

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Sam yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid! Get out of here now!" He yelled moving toward her.

"I'm... Sorry. Just please... Stop fighting." Sam stuttered.

"Listen here kid. We don't need your opinion here. All you are is a rent cheque. That's it. So you'll keep your thoughts to yourself if you know what's good for you!" He slurred.

Sam's small eyes filled with tears and let her temper get the best of her. "I'm telling the social worker I want a new placement! I'm not staying here anymore!" Sam yelled.

"To hell you're not you little shit!" He said as he walked towards her grabbing her upper arm tightly and shaking her.

"OW! Let me go! You're hurting me!" Sam screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Joe yelled.

"Joe! Let her go. Come on. She's just a kid..." Maggie tries to get him to release Sam.

"Yeah a kid who needs to learn her place..." He growls still holding Sam tightly.

He releases her arm and pushes her causing her to fall to the floor on her back. Sam's eyes pour with tears.

"Go to your room, and stay there until the social worker gets here. You better keep your mouth shut or there will be more where that came from!" He yelled.

Sam scrambled to get up and ran into her bedroom slamming the door, leaning against it with her back and falling to the floor in broken sobs. As she sat holding her knees tightly on the floor listening to the muffled sounds of her foster parents screams and hears a glass break against the wall.

Sam dried her eyes and looked towards her bed. Her calendar hung above her mattress. She jumped up and took a marker from her night stand and crossed out today's date that read.

"My 9th Birthday!"

She let out a sigh and plopped back onto her bed. "So much for my birthday..." She sighed beginning to let out some subtle tears and hugging her stuffed animal on her bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sam let out a small tear from her left eye and quickly dried it remembering her 9th Birthday. She was trying to think of other things, anything that could help her to fall asleep. She pulled out her phone and began to text Taylor, she thought maybe she would still be awake.

"Julian. Do you think she is going to like her gifts..." Brooke says quietly hoping not to wake Julian if he was sleeping. Brooke had been tossing and turning also for most of the night.

Julian switched sides to face Brooke and let out a sleeping yawn. "Yes Brooke. Can we talk about this in the morning it's like 1:00am..." He begged.

"Julian! I want to make sure that I ready. I want her birthday to be special. This is her first one with us. And it's her Sweet 16!" Brooke defends.

"I know babe..." Julian comforts.

"I just want to make sure this is the best birthday she has had!" Brooke admits.

"I know Brooke. And it will be. You've got everything set up, and I'm sure that she is going to love it..." He says sleepily trying to fall back to sleep.

"...Okay." Brooke admits.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now. You should too..." He yawns. "Night." He says simply leaning in for a kiss from his wife.

Brooke smiles and leans further into her pillows closing her eyes and trying to relax and fall asleep.

As the sun rose and Brooke and Julian's alarm went off Brooke sprang out of bed and into the living room to get everything ready before Sam woke up.

Julian came out of the bedroom a short while later tripping over some balloons and laughing at Brooke blowing up dozens of balloons in the living room.

"Julian! SHH!" She scolds. "I don't want you waking Sam until everything is ready!" She whispers fiercely.

Julian smirks and walks over sitting next to Brooke assisting her with blowing up the balloons.

"Your right Brooke. I wouldn't want to wake the living dead, who would only wake up to the sound of a bomb dropping..." He laughs.

"Yeah. That's true..." Brooke laughs.

"Okay so if you finish blowing up the balloons I will start breakfast and then we can wake her up together?" Brooke asks.

"Okay Babe." He agrees's picking up another ballon from the bag.

Brooke was making chocolate chip pancakes. By the request of Sam of course. She placed the pancakes on a plate and spelt out "Happy Sweet 16" with whipped cream and cut up strawberries around the edges. She turned and placed the plate on the island and ran over to Julian.

"Okay ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes that's the last of them." He replied and they walked towards Sam's bedroom.

Brooke turned the door knob and they both crept into her bedroom standing on either side of her bed.

Brooke held in her laughter and looked straight at Julian with a nod.

The two in unison began screaming and jumped onto Sam's bed on top of the pile of blankets she had surrounded herself with.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" They screamed laughing at her reaction.

Sam sat up abruptly still in a sleeping state. "WHERES THE FIRE?" Sam screamed.

Brooke and Julian burst into laughter.

"No fire. Just your 16th birthday!" Julian joked.

Sam rolled her eyes and flopped back into her bed pulling her covers over her face dramatically.

"There better be a fire next time you wake me up like that..." Sam said under the blankets.

"Sam! You can't be grumpy on your birthday!" Brooke laughed.

"How are you two always so happy in the morning... I don't get it." She slurs.

"GET UP! Let's go!" Brooke yells playfully yanking the blankets from her daughter.

"Brooke! It's freezing." Sam complained seeking to pull back the blankets.

"Come on! Breakfast is getting cold!" Brooke said quickly pulling them back and into the floor.

Sam rolled her eyes and reluctantly came out of bed following Brooke and Julian into the living room.

Sam exited her bedroom and looked all around the house at the birthday decorations that they had put up. She looked down at the balloons and up at the streamers and banner above the kitchen island that read- "Happy Sweet 16 Sam!" Sam smiled fighting back her happy tears.

She made her way over to her seat and laughed at the pancakes. "Nice touch Brooke!" She laughed.

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled.

The three sat and ate pancakes and chatted about birthday plans and laughed at Sam's bedhead.

"Okay all finished?" Brooke asked taking her place and placing it in the sink with the others.

"Okay! Close your eyes!" Brooke demanded. "It's present time!" She squealed.

"Okay!" Sam laughed and closed her eyes.

"No peeking dork." She joked.

"Okay I won't.." She laughed.

Julian helped Brooke to place the 16 silver sparkling bags with purple tissue paper each numbered 1-16 with big black sparkled numbers on the front on the kitchen table in order.

"Okay Sam! Open!" Julian said.

Sam opened her eyes and looked towards the table.

"16 presents?" Sam asked confused.

"Well. There are 16 gifts here. One for each year of your life. I wanted to be able to make sure to make up for the 15 birthdays that we couldn't spend together. So this way we will celebrate all of your birthdays today!" Brooke said excitedly.

Sam's eyes welled up with tears regardless of the tough girl act she had often shown. She couldn't believe that someone had gone this far for her birthday.

"Brooke. I..." Sam stammered for words. "I can't accept all of this..." She said.

"Sam! Are you joking? Go on! Open them. We're excited! This is the best part!" Brooke said excitedly.

Sam hesitated. Julian smiled and looked at her. "Sam come on! Open them!" He reassured.

"Alright, alright..." Sam accepted and sat on a chair opening the gifts in order as Brooke pulled out her iPhone and began snapping pictures.

Sam took out the tissue paper and began to unwrap the first gift.

She reached into the bag and lifted out a can of instant coffee and a bag of sugar.

The three burst into laugher.

"Well. We thought this would be the perfect first gift because we thought you would need to wake up a little, plus an entire bag of sugar to satisfy your diabetic needs..." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Thank you. I love it." Sam laughed and placed them onto the chair and began to open the next gift.

She reached into the bag and opened some clothing, two shirts from the Skater Girl line and a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

She smiled and thanked both Brooke and Julian and moved onto the next present.

She removed the tissue paper and pulled out a card. She opened it and felt two gift cards fall into her lap.

One from the Tonic Skate Store, and another from Antonio's Pizza Parlour. Two of Sam's favourite places in Tree Hill.

She laughed.

"So do we know you pretty well? Or what?" Julian laughed.

"Yeah I'll give you that one..." She smiled and moved into the next gift.

She reached out of the bag holding a tiny box with a bow on top. She untied the bow and opened the box.

"Wow! Brooke these are so cool. Thank you.." She said as she looked down to a pair of blackened diamond earrings. The diamonds are black. That's sweet..." She smiled. Sam was never really the "girly sparkly" type. Brooke knew this so looked for some accessories that more suited her skater girl personality.

"Good I'm glad you like them!" She squeaked.

Sam moved onto the next present, removing the tissue paper and opening a red journal with a letter "B" on the front, as well as a black journal with the letter "S" on it in purple.

"So Sam. When I was your age and even a little before I used to write in that journal. It really helped me to express myself, which I already know that you do so wonderfully and I wanted to give you my journal. No one has read it but me. It's special and I trust you with it. It's filled with tons of stories from Peyton and I as well as some things I was going through with Victoria. Plus all of the usual teenage drama that happens at your age. I thought it would be nice for you to read it and maybe get some advice on how to handle things in your own life based on my experiences, then you can write your own story in your own journal. Brooke says with tear filled eyes.

Sam walks over to Brooke and wraps her arms around her. "I love it. Thank you so much..." She says honestly.

Brooke smiles and hugs her daughter. "Okay keep going!" She says excitedly.

Sam continued to open her gifts varying from clothing, to accessories, to books, to phone cases and new headphones, and other random "gag" gifts they had planted such as a new alarm clock, and sleeping beauty mask which the three shared a good laugh over followed by an eye roll from Sam.

Sam had two presents remaining and continued to open the gifts. She picked up 15 and removed the tissue paper.

She picked up a medium sized box with a wrapped bow. She untied the bow and opened the box to find a Pandora bracelet with three charms on it. Sam lifted the bracelet and looked at the charms.

"I love it! Thank you!" Sam said.

"Well I've seen you eyeing mine the past few weeks, plus Taylor put in a good word..." Brooke laughed.

"Of course she did.." Sam laughed.

There are three charms. The first is a "Forever Intertwined" charm and it symbolizes being forever together, in our case that means our family. Julian picked that one out..." Brooke said with a smile.

Sam looked at Julian. "Look at you being all soft." Sam laughed and Julian smiled. "I try.." He admitted. "I love it thank you."

Brooke continued. "The next is the "Sweet 16 Charm" and that is for obvious reasons. Then finally the "Mother Daughter Locket Charm" it's a heart that splits in half and I have one half on my bracelet, and then you have the other." She said with a smile.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you... That is. Just. So nice. I can't believe you went to all this trouble.." Sam said honestly but beaming inside.

"Nonsense Sam. Your our daughter and we love you and wanted to make this the most special birthday you have had." Brooke said simply.

Sam smiled.

"Okay last one! It's a good one! Get to it." Julian said.

"Okay." Sam said reaching into the back and removing the tissue paper to find a medium sized box wrapped in wrapping paper and tied with a bow. Sam untied the bow and unwrapped the paper, only to find a smaller sized box, wrapped again.

"Really?" Sam asked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's like a treasure hunt! Keep digging for gold Gunther!" Julian said nerdishly.

Sam laughed. "Nice goonies reference Julain..." She admitted.

Sam continued to open the box only to find another box, and another and another only until a small box was uncovered.

Sam laughed and was relieved that the wrapping job was over and opened the box to find a tiny card in an envelope and opened it.

Brooke sent a quick text message as she was unwrapping the gift to ensure that everything was ready.

In black letters. "Open the front door." Sam looked perplexed and smiled.

The door bell rang. Sam got up from her chair and walked towards the front door opening it slowing and revealing Jack with a big red shiny bow on his head holding a brand new skateboard which also had a bow wrapped on it.

Sam's mouth dropped. "Jack!" She said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. Brooke and Julian watched from the living room loving every moment of this surprise.

"How did you? I was. And you were..." Sam says attempting to uncover this secret plan that had gone completely over her head. "Nice bow by the way..." She laughed flicking it on his head.

"Yeah. Brooke made me wear it.." He rolled his eyes.

"JACK! You were a present. I had to wrap you up." She laughed. "Come inside!" She said.

Jack handed Sam her new board. The back was painted on the back with black and purple roses with thorns, and words from Sam's favourite music artists and poets.

"That's so sick! Thank you!" She said giving him another kiss.

Jack and Sam plopped themselves on the couch and caught up with each other. Julian headed off to work with meetings regarding the movie and Brooke had run to the store to pick up a few things for Sam's birthday dinner tonight. But not before eyeballing Sam and reminding her of the 'no boys in the bedroom rule'.

"Alright. I'm off. I should be back in about an hour or so. Don't burn the house down, and no boys in the bedroom..." Brooke said with a raised eyebrow.

Sam laughed seeing the perfect opportunity to freak her mother out, as she often took advantage of.

"But... Brooke. It's my Birthday... Doesn't that mean. You know. Birthday se-" Sam attempts to get out with a straight face, failing miserably as she is cut off by Brooke's reaction.

"NO! SAMANTHA! Don't you even finish that sentence!" Brooke shouted in disgust, at a loss for words and shook her head quickly then rubbed her temples in stress.

Sam bursts out into laughter. "Brooke. Relax. I'm joking." She says rolling her eyes.

"NOT FUNNY!" Brooke shouts and clears her throat.

"I thought it was.." Sam laughs.

"Your lucky it's your birthday my dear..." Brooke warns with a mocking glare.

"You know Brooke. We love each other. It's going to happen one day..." Sam jokes continuing to make her mother uncomfortable, but Brooke catches on.

Brooke shakes her head and clears her throat..."Sorry. Just swallowing the vomit in my mouth." She quips sarcastically. "I am leaving now. Goodbye. NO BOYS IN THE BEDROOM!" She adds sternly looking to Jack for confirmation.

Jack gulped uncomfortably at the situation trying to avoid eye contact at Brooke's piercing glance.

"Yep. Got it." He responds.

"Good! Bye!" She says as she walks out of the front door closing it behind her.

Jack and Sam continue laughing at the previous moments.

"Jeez Sam. You really love to get her going don't you..." He laughs.

"Favourite pass time." Sam replies simply. "It's better than cable." She laughs.

"Okay so. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um. I don't know. Taylor and everyone will be here around 5ish for dinner along with pretty much everyone else in Tree Hill..." Sam states with an eye roll.

"You are so dramatic..." He mocks.

"She's gone Brooke-Zerk over this whole birthday thing.." She sighs. "I guess she missed the wedding planning... So this was her perfect opportunity to pick it all back up where she left off." She says sarcastically.

"Sam. She's just trying to make it special for you. And hey without Brooke I wouldn't be here right now so it's not all that bad.." He says honestly.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't appreciate it. It's just. Birthdays have always sort of sucked or appeared to be non-existent it's just weird. All this attention." She admits.

"I know Sam. But Brooke loves you. So does Julian. They are your family now, your birthday matters!" He comforts.

"Yeah. I know. About Julian..." Sam begins.

"He wants to adopt me... I mean obviously because Brooke adopted me, and he married her I am "technically" his step-daughter under marriage laws-or whatever but not officially, he wishes to submit official adoption papers. He asked me the night after the wedding. I guess he had been planning on it for a long time, but the right moment hadn't come..." She explains while drifting into the memories of the conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

*knock, knock*

"Yeah come in?" Sam responds from her desk while writing.

"Hey Samson. What'cha working on?" He asks.

"Working on some spoken word, also finishing up my last piece." She responds.

"Awesome! I would love to read them when you're finished." He responds honestly.

"Okay!" Sam responds. She really appreciated Julian's opinion on her writing and often encouraged her to continuing her passion in writing what 'no one wants to hear' and bringing light to the heavy stuff. Like her youth homelessness and life in the system piece that made it into the school paper via Haley's choosing months prior.

"So I don't want to interrupt your flow or anything, but could you use a break?" Julian asks hopeful.

"Hmm. A break. Maybe." Sam shrugs not seeing the importance.

"What if I told you that it involved Pizza?" Julian bribed.

Sam shot up from her desk in an instant grabbing her jacket and sliding on her converse from under her bed.

Julian laughed. "That's what I thought.." Feeling relieved that Sam had agreed. His nerves were flowing despite his best efforts to ease himself. I mean it's not every day that you ask if you can adopt someone.

Julian pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Brooke.

Text: She's in. I'll keep you posted. Leaving now.

Brooke had gone over to Peyton's to give Julian his time with Sam. After discussing it they both felt that Julian should be the one to ask her and have that special moment together.

Brooke took a big sigh of relief and looked down at the text. She was on stand-by for the past half hour.

"PEYTON! She's in! They are leaving now!" She screams excitedly into the kitchen from the living room as she was preparing Sawyer's bottles for the evening.

"Great!" Peyton replies walking back into the living room. "I hope everything goes well. Sam loves Julian.." She comforts her nervous best friend.

"I know Peyton. Nevertheless, Sam's never had a father figure before, you know. And yeah Sam loves Julian but I hope she can love him as a father as well and not just as Julian you know... I just don't want her to feel overwhelmed." She said honestly.

Peyton smiled and sat down next to her best friend. "B. Sam never had a mother until you came around either. It's just the same. It will take some time to get used to. Nonetheless, I know she will be happy about it. Take it from someone who was adopted. Having both parents is a dream." She said in a loving tone.

Brooke agreed. "Yeah you're right. I just worry." She admits.

"Of course you do. You're Brooke Davis..." Peyton laughed, receiving a glare and punch to the arm.

The two laughed.

"But. Other than that you are a Mom. And that's what being a Mom is. Constant worries. It's just the way it is." She comforts.

Brooke smiled.

The two made their way to the car hopped in and made their way to the Pizza Parlour.

As they sat and ate their pizza chatting about random topics, writing, and societal conspiracies (Sam's favourite topic).

"And that is why. The illuminati is real..." Sam rests her case.

Julian laughed. "Alright. Alright. I'll buy it this time.." He jokes then takes a big gulp and a deep breath and prepares to disclose the real reason for this dinner.

"So Sam. I have something I want to talk to you about.." He begins.

Sam looks up from taking the bite of her pizza and listens. "Okay. Shoot."

"Okay. So. Now that Brooke and I are married, and were a family. I was hoping to see how you felt about... Me adopting you. As well. Officially." He says with nervousness at Sam's potential response.

Sam paused for a moment. She had a lot going through her mind but quickly saw the desperation in Julian's eyes and spoke to fill the silence.

"Well. Um. Okay." Sam replied honestly and smiled at Julian.

"I want you to know that I'm not forcing you into anything... I make sure you 're comfortable and ready for this. It's a big step and I know with the adoption, and the wedding there have been a lot of changes and adjustments and I want you to know that you can tell me how you feel and I will respect that. It doesn't make me love you any less, nor Brooke. You don't have to answer me now. I want you to take all the time you need. He replies.

Sam looks to Julian and nods her head.

"I've never really. You know. Really had a father before.." Sam says quietly.

"Well. I've never really had a daughter before ether. We can both learn together. And take things slow..." He says.

"Okay." Sam smiles. "Can I. Um. You know think about it? I'm not saying no! Please don't consider that. I just want to you know. Process it all." She says.

"Yes Sam. Of course. Like I said when you're ready. I have the papers and we can submit whenever you want to." He says honestly.

"..Okay. That sounds good." Sam smiles.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Woah really. That's heavy stuff. That's awesome though. Julian's a great guy.." Jack says.

"I know. It's just you know the whole Father thing. It's just strange you know." Sam says honestly.

"Yeah I get it." Jack responds.

"Anyways. Enough with the sappy and emotional! Let's go for a skate, I mean I do have a new board!" She says jumping from the couch and grabbing her board from the floor and running out of the door. Clearly avoiding the subject, but also wanting to enjoy her birthday with Jack.

Jack followed and the two began skating down the streets of Tree Hill like old times.

Jack sighed. "It's good to be home."

*******One Tree Hill********

**There you have it! I really hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. When I read the reviews it really inspires me to continue writing this story and incorporating your ideas.**

**I have some questions regarding the story as well if you want to leave a review and let me know what you think-**

**-What do you think of the adoption of Sam from Julian, how do you see it going? Smoothly or a little Rocky?**

**-Do you want to see the birthday dinner continue in the next chapter or a new storyline?**

**-What are you hoping to see next? Anything in particular? Do you also prefer longer/shorter chapters? I tend to write long chapters consistantly but if you want more updates with shorter chapters I can also do that or we can keep going with long?**

**Thanks guys! Please let me know. Until next time!**

**Samantha**


End file.
